Not who you thought to be
by midnytestar
Summary: COMPLETED! The last chapter is here, see how it all ends, will Jason ever get through to his daughter?
1. Strange Day

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…blah blah blah blah…they all belong to Saban….so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I only own the white ranger person and other people that no one has ever heard of. (hopefully)  
  
This is my very first fan fiction ever. So bear with me if it sucks and if it does please tell me and if you like it ditto.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What happens when the white ranger isn't whom you thought to be? What's the white ranger's purpose? Is the white ranger here to help or make the other ranger's life difficult? This story starts around the time Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Enjoy ^.^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cassidy?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Kira?"  
  
"Here…"  
  
"Devin?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"DEVIN?!"  
  
"Oh yea, here"  
  
" And Conner?"  
  
Dr. Oliver repeated Conner's name then scanned the room to see if he was even in class. Just as he was about to mark Conner absent, Conner came running down the hall.  
  
"Sorry, Dr. O, but you see what happened was that…" as Conner was trying to explain, Dr. Oliver interrupted.  
  
"Just sit down."  
  
Conner rolled his eyes and took his seat near the back.  
  
"Now, that everyone is here, why don't we start today's lesson, how the molecules work and why it is important." Dr. O announced  
  
Everyone whined and groaned.  
  
" Dr. Oliver, can't we do something else, I mean who really wants to learn how a stupid thing that we can't even see?" asked Cassidy. "I mean seriously, what can't we do something, like go outside and see the beautiful sun, heck why not even go to the museum, I mean I hear that there's this awesome Doc there and like it a scandalous story that I must have" Blabbed Cassidy.  
  
"Oh come one…who really wants to go to a boring museum? Outside maybe, but the museum, seriously?" complained Conner.  
  
"No, the museum sounds interesting, why don't we go?" asked Ethan "Besides I hear they've got really cool gadgets and all."  
  
"Well…I'm not sure, I mean I don't think if it's even opened yet." Dr. Oliver responded.  
  
While the class begin to bicker amongst themselves and with each other, they didn't notice that Principle Randall walked in.  
  
"Silence!" She yelled and immediately everyone settle downed.  
  
She turned and glared at Dr. Oliver, "Dr. Oliver, I expected you to have more control over you class."  
  
He responded cleverly, "I'm sorry Principle Randall, we were just talking about the museum and…"  
  
"The museum? Yes, I've heard of it. It sounds like an interesting place. I think you should take your class there one day or perhaps now if you like. Who knows you might find something you might like…or might not."   
  
Dr. Oliver and the class were taken by her reaction towards a field trip. Usually she's very tolerant and dislikes these kind on things.   
  
"Well…ok…Class? What do you think?" Dr. O manage to stammer out.  
  
"Beats sitting around learning about molecules." Kira voiced.  
  
"Gooood…." Principle Randall said deviously. " Dr. Oliver, you can drive them there with the school bus." Before she left, she turned to say, "Have fun." Which is highly unusual.  
  
Dr. Oliver's eyebrows rose, smile and turn to the class. " I guess it's a trip to the museum it is."  
  
Some cheered, especially Cassidy and some complained that they rather learn about molecules then going to some dumb dinosaur museum. So everyone collected their stuff to bring on the field trip, shuffled to the bus and were on their way.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, a frail woman, who has very short dark purple like hair and was wearing a tight cat suit decided to report to her boss.  
  
" Master Mesogog, everything is going as planned, I have brought or should I say sent you a few recruits. Hopefully they will be fit to be you servants"  
  
"Excellent, you have done me well Ilsa."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Alright everyone, I expect you all to be on you best behavior and…" Dr. Oliver was saying until he was interrupted by Cassidy.  
  
"And yadda, yadda, yadda. We get it Dr. O, don't worry, we'll behave, now can we go."  
  
"Really Dr. O" agreed Kira.  
  
"Okay, but I want you all to have at least two people together at all times. And be back here about five-ish" and with that last statement, everyone split and went their ways. However Dr. Oliver decided to follow three certain students; Ethan James, Kira Ford and Conner McBride for they are the next generation of Power Rangers.  
  
"So, Dr. O, what's this place really? I know it really isn't a museum." Asked the curious Ethan.  
  
"Well, your half right. It is a museum, but it holds all of our…I mean, the scientist Dino-technology, such as your zords." He explained.  
  
As they were chatting away, something had caught Conner's eye and made him stand there staring at awe. It was a girl sitting at a bench who seemed about their age, with shoulder length, brownish black hair, not to thin and not too chunky, she had bright hazel eyes, that seemed to changed whenever the sun shined on it, and her style was almost like Kira, yet a bit more pure kind of look. While he was standing there admiring her, Ethan walked right into Conner almost knocking him over.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Conner scold.  
  
Dr. Oliver and Kira burst out laughing, while Conner turned beet red for he knew that she had saw what happened and Ethan stood there confused.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault if you're gonna stand in the way." Ethan replied.  
  
The two began to bicker at each other and Kira ended breaking them up with the help of Dr, O.  
  
"Sheesh Conner, it was an accident. Besides what were you doing just standing there in the first place?" Kira asked.  
  
Conner kept quiet, because he didn't want to reveal why he was standing there. He tried to look at her without any of the others noticing him, but he made it a bit obvious. Of course, everyone looked into that direction and also saw her. Ethan was also taken by her beauty and made the usual guy comment.  
  
Conner picked up the hint that Ethan was also into her and said, " Dude, she's way out of you league."  
  
"Hah…wanna bet?" Ethan responded and began to walk towards her. With that Conner did the same and tried to catch up. The next thing Kira and Dr. O knew, the two were racing to meet her. Clearly Conner had beaten Ethan.  
  
Puffing for air, Conner introduced himself, " Hi my name is Conner McBride." Expecting her to do the same, she looked up from her sketch book and turned to Ethan who was gasping for air.  
  
"Hi….my…name….is….Ethan…."   
  
She looked at both of them like that had a big fat sign on them saying loser. Just then Kira showed up.  
  
" And my name is Kira and I'm probably sure you're thinking who the heck these two are. Sometimes I wonder myself, but you get use to them."  
  
She sat there in silence for a while and finally broke out a half smile. To Conner and Ethan, this was a sign of she was into one of them. The two begin to flirt with her and tried to outdo each other by telling her all the great things about them which soon turned into another argument. Kira, like always felt like it was her duty to break them up and tried to again. While they were at each other's throat, the girl closed her sketchbook, got up and moved to the small pier next to them. She took her seat, open her sketch book and began to do some more drawing.  
  
Dr. Oliver laughed to himself and decided to walk over and meet this girl that the two were fighting over. He sat down next to her and peek at what she was drawing.  
  
"Wow, that's really good." He commented.  
  
"Thanks" she replied without looking up.  
  
"Is that a dragon?"  
  
"No, it's the loch-ness monster." she replied sarcastically.   
  
Dr. Oliver didn't say anything after that. She felt kind of bad, so she explained to him what it was.  
  
"It's a dragon intertwined with a tiger, you know like yin and yang?"  
  
"Ah…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Then there was a bit of an awkward silence.  
  
"My name is Dr. Tommy Oliver, but you can call me Dr. O."  
  
"The names Rylei and you can call me Rylei. (pronounced like Riley)"  
  
There was another awkward silence, so Rylei continue to draw in her book. While she was drawing the small details of her dragon, a thought ran through her head.  
  
"Wait, you're not the Dr. Tommy Oliver are you?"  
  
"Well, it depends on what you mean by the Dr. Tommy Oliver."  
  
"Well, I've heard a lot about you."  
  
" Really?" Tommy responded with an uneasiness in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I Know all about you…"  
  
"All about me?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's all for now….I'll write more if I get at least one or two reviews…I mean no point in continuing it if no one is reading…..right?  
  
Well……if I do continue….here's a little preview….  
  
While they were talking, Tommy as well as the rangers sense something different in the air. It was time to go back, so they went to go and gather everyone. They all walker around to the font hoping to see the class there but only to run into trouble….. 


	2. Who is she?

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…blah blah blah blah…they all belong to Saban….so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I only own the white ranger person and other people that no one has ever heard of. (hopefully)  
  
So yeah, I said I would update if I knew someone was reading it. So here it is.  
  
P.S. I wasn't sure what Conner's last name was because they kept changing it, but yes, it is Conner McKnight. Thanks ^.^ !  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Really?" Tommy responded with an uneasiness in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I Know all about you…"  
  
"All about me?"  
  
Rylei studied him before she answered him. "Yep, the great racer who left track to go pursue his dream as a scientist…but now I see you're a teacher…?"  
  
Tommy let out the air he was holding and smiled. "You caught me."  
  
  
  
"To bad, you were my idol…"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I use to want to be a racer also, except on a my motorcycle…"  
  
"Use to?"  
  
"Other obligations…and my aunt would go nuts if anything happened to me."  
  
"I see."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While Conner and Ethan were still at each other's throats, they finally realized that she wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Look what you did man, you scared her off" Ethan announced.  
  
"What?! You're blaming me? Well who was the one who started talking about boring computer games that you beat…" Conner said.  
  
"Does it matter?" Kira interrupted. "I'm pretty sure you both scared her off."  
  
Conner gave Kira the half smile and eye look. So they looked around to see if she was sitting at a near by bench, but only to see that she was sitting at the pier with Dr. O and they were actually talking.  
  
"Looks like Dr. O, has a better chance then you two." Kira blurted out laughing.  
  
So the trio walked over to them, hoping to make a better impression than then first time.  
  
"Hey Dr. O…" Conner said patting him on the back.  
  
"Oh hey Conner, Ethan, Kira." He greeted to each and then continue to tell Rylei about how he decided to become a teacher.  
  
"Ugh hmm…" Cough Conner.  
  
Tommy looked up at Conner with a slight confusion and then caught on to it. "Oh, let me introduce you all." He stood up, "This is Kira Ford, Ethan James and Conner McKnight."  
  
"Nice to meet you all."  
  
"And this is Rylei…Rylei…sorry but I didn't get your last name."  
  
"That's because I didn't say."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but I just don't tell people my last name."  
  
"I see…"  
  
"Well Rylei, that's a pretty name for a pretty girl." Conner said as he took a seat next to her. Ethan rolled his and let out a loud sigh. So he took a seat on the other side of Rylei.  
  
Ethan really wanted to impress her, so he sat there and studied her before he said anything. Then he notice her sketchbook, there was something engraved in the corner. He notice how her name was spelt, which he figure she was Asian, but he also notice a quote in Italian also. It said ::La Vita e come un labirinto ed un mistero. Lei ha, la marca, e consegue le conclusioni che lei vuole::  
  
"Great quote." Ethan said interrupting Conner.  
  
Rylei turned to Ethan with a lost look.  
  
"The one on your sketchbook. ::Life is like a maze and a mystery. You have, make and achieve the endings you want.::"  
  
Rylei was intrigued, "Yeah. Wow, how do you know that?"  
  
"I did some studies in the Italian language also."  
  
"Oh…but I never did study Italian…I am Italian."  
  
"But your name is spelled like…like you're Asian."   
  
"That's because I am Asian."  
  
"Cool! Being half is awesome" Kira added.  
  
"That is a great quote, where did you learn it from?" ask Dr. O.  
  
"Actually my mom gave this to me before she died, well she gave it to my aunt to give to me when I got older." Rylei said holding her sketchbook up, but they all notice the depressed voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kira replied.  
  
"Nah, no big deal though, she died when I was three, I think. I really didn't know her or even remember what she looks like. I only know her through pictures and my aunt's stories about her."  
  
Then there was silence. No one really wanted to say anything after that. It's not that they didn't know what else to talk about, they just didn't want to say anything else that might make her gloomy.  
  
"So…"Rylei finally broke the silence.  
  
"So…Rylei, how come I've never seen you around school? Reef Side is the only high school around here." Kira asked.  
  
"Oh, well that's because I just moved here with my aunt. We've been unpacking all day and I got so tired of looking at boxes, so I just hopped onto my bike and went wherever the wind would take me and strangely enough, it brought me here. It seems peaceful here I guess."  
  
While they were talking, Tommy as well as the rangers sensed something different in the air. It was time to go back, so they decided to go and gather everyone. Rylei's bike was park out back so she headed towards the back to leave. They all walked around to the font hoping to see the class there but only to run into trouble.  
  
All the students were lined up in several different rows with blank stare in their eyes.  
  
"Whoa…this is freaky." Kira commented.  
  
"Hey look, isn't that that chick who tried to kill you Kira?" Ethan asked pointing to Ilsa.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's definitely her."  
  
"What's she doing with everyone?" Conner questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but this doesn't look good." Dr. Oliver responded.  
  
"Yah think?" Kira said sarcastically.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ilsa looked around and thought to herself. "Master Mesogog would be pleased."  
  
"Well done Chameleon." Ilsa said to the monster that Mesogog created to help assist her. "Now we must put prepare them for the little change…"  
  
"Ha ha ha…Who would have thought that these high school brats would be the perfect recruits. Those foolish Rangers wouldn't dare to hurt there own…ha ha ha…." Chameleon snorted with a surfer dude like accent.  
  
"Yes…those Power Rangers couldn't do a thing if they wanted to."  
  
"We'll see about that!" yelled the Red Ranger.  
  
"You…"Ilsa gave them the evil eye. "Tyranodrones!"  
  
The three Rangers were soon engaged in a fight with the tyranodrones and Chameleon.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shoot, forgot my phone…man she'll kill me if I loose another one." Rylei thought and headed back to the museum.  
  
As Rylei pulled up to the front of the museum, she was attacked by a few tyranodrones.  
  
"What the?"  
  
She attempted to fight them off for while and ran towards where everything was happening. Her eyes widen when she saw a bunch of students just standing there. She ran up to one of them to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey!…Hey!…are you alright?" She tapped the guys shoulder.  
  
He turned around. Rylei gasped. His eyes were glowing white. She jumped back and tried to make a run for it. But the tyranodrones circled her again. She fought back as hard as she could, but this time she wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Bring her to me." Ilsa demanded.  
  
They brought her forward to Ilsa. "Aren't you the lucky one?"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
Meanwhile, the Rangers were able to defeat all the tyranodrones and right when they were about to defeat Chameleon Ilsa stopped them.  
  
"Stop! You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend here now would you?" Ilsa asked and revealed Rylei to the Rangers.  
  
"No!" Exclaimed the Red Ranger.  
  
"Let her go!" shouted the Blue Ranger.  
  
"Or else!" added the Yellow Ranger.  
  
"Or else what…Now hand over the gems or she'll be history." Ilsa said as she held her sword across Rylei's neck.  
  
"No! Don't do it!" Rylei screamed.  
  
The Rangers had a duty to protect the people at all cost, even if it means turning the gems over. Just as the were about to un-morph to hand the gems over, someone jumped out of nowhere and knocked Ilsa sword out of the way and fought off the tyranodrones holding Rylei down. It was the White Ranger. The three Rangers jumped back into action.  
  
"Rrrrr!!!! No!!!" Ilsa growled.  
  
Ilsa had to abandon her mission and teleported back to Mesogog's base. Leaving Chameleon alone to battle the Rangers, including the White Ranger.   
  
After fighting Chameleon a bit, the White Ranger backed off allowing the Rangers to do the rest of the fighting. It was no easy fight and they desperately needed the White Ranger to continue fighting.  
  
"Hey are you gonna help or just stand there?" asked the Yellow Ranger.  
  
The White Ranger mumbled out the words, "No more…" and vanished into thin air.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ahh……the suspense! ^.^ Just when you thought you knew huh? Well thanks to the people for the reviews, it helps! More would be nice ^.^…  
  
Here's a preview:  
  
As Dr. Oliver rushed by the front office to get to his first period class, something caught his eye… 


	3. First Day

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…blah blah blah blah…they all belong to Saban….so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I only own the white ranger person and other people that no one has ever heard of. (hopefully)  
  
How awesome is this? People actually like my story.. ^.^ Me so happy. Well, first of all, I'm trying to go along with the actual storyline but I guess this is how I would like to see the story play out. Oh by the way I've been spelling Ilsa name wrong…It's suppose to be Elsa…I think.  
  
Anyways…Enjoy! ^.^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After fighting Chameleon a bit, the White Ranger backed off allowing the Rangers to do the rest of the fighting. It was no easy fight and they desperately needed the White Ranger to continue fighting.  
  
"Hey are you gonna help or just stand there?" asked the Yellow Ranger.  
  
The White Ranger mumbled out the words, "No more…" and vanished into thin air.  
  
"What the?" The Yellow Ranger thought to herself.  
  
"Ha ha ha…you think you can defeat me?" Asked Chameleon as he looked at them and attempted to hypnotize them. But it didn't work because of the helmets they were all wearing.  
  
"Nice try Lizzy…but take this." exclaimed the Blue Ranger and he used his Tricera Shield to slash Chameleon.  
  
"Now's our chance." said the Read Ranger.  
  
So the three of them combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster. With that, they blasted Chameleon and putting him to pieces and this time the piece vanish. Victory was theirs.   
  
"Alright!" Shouted the Red Ranger  
  
"Looks like we're getting better." pointed out the Yellow Ranger.  
  
While they were celebrating their small victory, the air cleared up and all the students were back to normal without a clue as to what just happened. The Rangers took notice and hurriedly un-morph.   
  
The three walked around to make sure everyone was okay and sure enough they all were, all but one.  
  
"Hey, you guys look!" Kira said pointing into the direction where Rylei laid pass out.  
  
They all rushed over to see if Rylei was okay.  
  
"Hey…" Ethan shook her. "Hey…are you alright?"  
  
Rylei was finally beginning to regain her conscious. "Yeah…I'm fine…just felt a bit lightheaded…" She rubbed her head and looked at her watch.  
  
"Crap! My aunt is going to kill me if I loose my phone again."  
  
"That was pretty random…"Kira uttered.  
  
Just then Dr. Oliver appeared. "Hey, is everyone alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Conner replied with a slight suspicion in his voice. He then turned his attention back to Rylei and stuck out his hand "Here let me help you up."   
  
"Well, we better head back now." Dr. O said.  
  
"Yeah…Oh man! There was soccer practice today!" Conner just remembered.  
  
"Well if we hurry, you should be able to make is back on time."  
  
"Yeah, I better go find my phone and head back, my aunt is probably worried about me by now."  
  
Everyone parted and went their ways.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at Reef Side…  
  
Conner rushed off the bus and onto the soccer field, only to find no one there. He ran to the field house and found a paper stuck to the door stating, "Practice is Cancel! Coach."  
  
The frustrated Conner walked back to the Court yard where his teammates and Dr. Oliver were chatting.  
  
"What happened to practice?" questioned Ethan.  
  
"It was canceled" shrugged Conner as he took his seat on the picnic bench. "So what were you all talking about?"  
  
"The highlight of our day." Kira informed him.  
  
"Yeah, how strange was that and what were they up to?" Ethan continued.  
  
"Well, by the looks of it, it seems like they were trying to turn everyone into…tyranodrones." Tommy explained.  
  
"Speaking of strange…how strange was that White Ranger? I mean first he or she or whatever it was wants to help us and then doesn't and vanishes" said Kira.  
  
"Yeah I know." Commented Ethan.  
  
"Whoa…wait, there was White Ranger?" Asked Dr. O.  
  
'Yeah, there was and speaking of vanishing…where were you?" Conner finally acted on his suspicion.   
  
"Oh…me? I…I was inside the museum trying to figure out what they were doing…" Dr. O manage to say.  
  
Ethan and Kira looked at Conner and tried to figure what Conner was trying to do by asking that question, yet the couldn't.  
  
They continued on talking till it was almost dark and they all headed back home.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They next day…  
  
Tommy Oliver was running late and he knew it too. He collected all his stuff together and headed for Reef Side High.  
  
He rushed through the front door of Reef Side and was on his way to his first period class. As Dr. Oliver rushed by the front office to get to his first period class, something caught his eye. It was a vaguely familiar figure. He slowed down and reversed back to the front office. But when he looked around there was know one there but the register receptionist.  
  
"Could it be?…Nah, couldn't be…must be dreaming…" He thought to himself and carried on to his classroom.  
  
"Hey Dr. O!" Someone shouted from behind.  
  
He turned to only see that it was the young girl he met yesterday.  
  
"Hey Rylei. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Umm…to go to school? My aunt just got me registered and I start today. Are you okay this morning?"   
  
"Oh…sorry, was a little distracted just a while ago…so what do you have first?"  
  
"It just so happens that it's your class, see?" Rylei showed him her schedule card and he noticed her last name.  
  
"Oh well, then follow me."   
  
Dr. Oliver lead the way to his classroom.  
  
As they entered, there was a soccer ball throw their way and Rylei was able catch it just in time.  
  
Conner turned around with his back twitching because he knew he came close to hitting someone from hearing the class' reaction.  
  
"Rylei…" He said emphasizing on the Ry part on her name.  
  
"Conner…" She mocked him and threw the ball back.   
  
Dr. O gave him a disappointed look. "You make take your seat now Mr. McKnight."   
  
Conner sheepishly took his seat.  
  
"Now let's get started. First I like to introduce a new student to the class. This is Rylei Quan."  
  
"Hi." Rylei waved to the whole class.  
  
Just then, Cassidy got up to do her usual thing. " Hi my name is Cassidy Cannel, field reporter for the school's T.V. station…"   
  
Everyone grumbled.  
  
"Cassidy, no one wants to know who you are." Kira said and motioned Rylei. "Hey Rylei, you can sit here."  
  
Rylei gladly took the offer, gave Cassidy the half smile and sat down next to Kira.  
  
"So Rylei, why don't you tell us something about yourself." suggested Dr. Oliver.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well…how about where you lived before you moved here?"   
  
"Okay…lets see…I moved here from Florida, I live with my aunt and I don't like soccer balls thrown at me." She said eyeing Conner. He turned red and the whole class bursted out laughing.  
  
"Okay, settle down class." Dr. O said still laughing a bit.  
  
"Thanks Rylei…you can sit down now…Now let get started on today's lesson…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lunch Time…  
  
"Man…I'm surprised nothings happened yet…" Ethan said referring to their enemies.  
  
"Tell me about it." Responded Kira.  
  
"Surprised about what happening?" Asked Rylei who just caught up with them holding an apple she was about to take chunk out of.  
  
"Oh…uh…contest at the computer bar I hang out at…hey you wanna go after school. It's what I would call mine and every others kids second home." Said Ethan.  
  
"Sound like a plan to me…but I gotta check with my aunt first. She freaks out a lot…"  
  
"I can tell."  
  
Meanwhile, Cassidy was talking to Devin.  
  
"Something about that girl…I can't put my finger on it yet…Devin watch her closely…"  
  
"Huh…oh yeah…something weird…"  
  
"Hey look over there, that looks like a scandalous story…lets check it out…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the hang out…  
  
"Hey Hayley!" Ethan Greeted.  
  
"Hey Ethan…you see the kid over there, that's Trent…he's a computer champion too…he been looking forward on challenging you."  
  
"Sweet…" Ethan replied and left Kira and Rylei behind.  
  
"Kira, are you ready to play a few songs? The rest of your band mates are here."  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Kira went to get ready.  
  
"And you must Rylei Quan…"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Your an artist and wish to be a racer one day. Don't let your obligations stand in the way of your dreams even though it is a heavy burden."  
  
"Wait how did you…"  
  
"A secret about you is about to be revealed…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hmm….I wonder what that secret is? Well just have to se won't we. ^.^  
  
Oh and her last name is pronounced Kwan…like Michelle Kwan the ice skater.  
  
Preview:  
  
"Oh I know a secret that's going to ruin you life here at Reef Side…" 


	4. Which Side?

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…blah blah blah blah…they all belong to Saban….so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I only own the white ranger person and other people that no one has ever heard of. (hopefully)  
  
Okay, so just to let everyone know right now, I already have the whole story planned out, so please don't think that I either one, took other people idea's in their story or because of the things such as the reviews, the actual TV show and etc…etc… Thanks! ^.^ Now on with the Show!…I mean Story.  
  
P.S. Incase no one picked up on this, this is like somewhere in the middle of the series or somewhere when the White Ranger is finally introduced.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Your an artist and wish to be a racer one day. Don't let your obligations stand in the way of your dreams even though it is a heavy burden."  
  
"Wait how did you…"  
  
"A secret about you is about to be revealed…And a secret will be revealed to you/"  
  
Rylei stood there in shock. How does this person that she's never met before know what seems like everything about her. Is this Hayley person a threat to her. Is she making her actions and intentions that obvious?  
  
Just then Conner walked in.  
  
"Hey Rylei." Conner said breaking her train of thoughts.  
  
"Oh…hey…"  
  
"What's up? You look a bit distraught."  
  
"Oh…uh…" looking in Hayley's direction.  
  
"Oh…I get it…you must of met Hayley. Yeah, she seems to everything about everyone that walks through that door."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Practically. But she's a good person so don't worry."  
  
"Oh…If you say so." Rylei mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Hey look, Kira is about to perform, c'mon, she's a great singer."  
  
So the two took their seats at a small table up front near the stage. Kira and her band performed a few songs, Ethan played some one on one with Trent and Conner and Rylei just chatted away until Rylei felt a sharp pain hitting her head. It felt like a really bad migraine.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Conner asked.  
  
"…Yeah…I am…uh…I gotta go now…" Rylei said and rushed out of the place.  
  
Right before Rylei got onto her bike, she called her aunt.  
  
"It's happening again…"  
  
"Okay…okay…can you get back here on your own? Do you need me to come and get you?" said the voice on the other line.  
  
"I think I can make it…"  
  
"Are you sure…?"   
  
"Yeah…" with that last statement, she hung up.  
  
Just then Conner, Kira and Ethan filed out the door only to see that Rylei was nowhere to be found.  
  
"What happened to her? Did you say something to her?" Kira said and shoved Conner by shoulder.  
  
"I didn't do anything…" He defended himself.  
  
While they were arguing, Dr. Oliver had showed up because he had promised to see Kira perform her new song.  
  
"Hey…what's going on?"  
  
"That's what I like to know…I mean one minute Rylei is here enjoying herself and the next she's up and about…Conner said something to her!" Kira blurted out.  
  
"And I said I didn't do anything!" He shouted back.  
  
"Okay…calm down Kira…"He turned to Ethan. "Do you know what happened?"  
  
"Wish I did doc, but I was busy playing games…I just saw these two rush out and thought there was some kind of trouble." Ethan explained.  
  
"Okay, now tell me what happened Conner."  
  
"We were sitting there listening to Kira and her band play and then we were just talking when she looked like she was in some sort of pain. I asked her if she was okay and she said she was fine and just got up and left."  
  
As they continued talking, trying to figure out what was going on, there was a huge blast coming not far down from the street. They all looked and each other and ran into the direction of the blast.  
  
When they got there, they saw the White Ranger engaged in a fight with a new monster. It was no new news to the Rangers but it sure was to Tommy.  
  
"There is a White Ranger…but how…could he?" Tommy thought.  
  
"Alright, it's morphing time!"  
  
"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"  
  
The three transformed and charged to assist the White Ranger. They got there just in time for the White Ranger was down.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Asked the Red Ranger trying to help the White Ranger up.  
  
"This is not your fight, now get out of here!" The White Ranger angrily snapped back, got up and continued to fight.  
  
"Well you heard what he said…" Said the Blue Ranger.  
  
"No, something tells me he needs our help our help." Added the Yellow Ranger.  
  
"No! We wait…" Dr. Oliver jumped in.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No, we wait…"  
  
Dr. Oliver was really curious as to why was there a White Ranger in the first place, unless his research partner had created another one he had not known about.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Give me the gem…" hissed Elsa.  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
Elsa and the White Ranger continued to fight until some more tyranodrones.   
  
The next thing the Rangers new was that the White Ranger was fighting about ten tyranodrones and Elsa.  
  
"That's it, I don't care what you say Dr. O" said the stubborn Red Ranger and he jumped in to fight. The other two followed his league and began to fight off the tyranodrones.  
  
Just then a voice ran through Elsa's head. It was her master, Mesogog. "Stop! Leave them, now is not the time."  
  
"But…I almost have it…"  
  
"You dare to disobey me?"   
  
"…No…"  
  
So Elsa transported back and one by one the tyranodrones were defeated.  
  
The Rangers looked around to see if there were any other enemies to fight but only to set the gaze upon the White Ranger, who was standing there with his back to them.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Asked the Red Ranger walking towards the White Ranger.  
  
The White Ranger turned around. "I said to stay out of it!"  
  
"But you needed our help." Explained the Yellow Ranger.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Hey, what's up? We're only trying to help, we can help each other…" Said the Blue Ranger.  
  
The Red Ranger stepped forward to the White Ranger and stuck out his hand. "How 'bout it?"  
  
The White Ranger looked down at the offer, pushed the hand away and began to fight the Red Ranger. "I said No!"  
  
The Red Ranger jumped back in shock and tried to defend himself. The other two Rangers came to his defense.  
  
"You couldn't just leave it alone could you?"  
  
"If not, then why?" questioned the Red Ranger.  
  
"I fight for my reasons, you fight for yours."  
  
"We can help you…" offered the Yellow Ranger.  
  
The White Ranger stared at the Yellow Ranger and began to feel weak after the fight. The Yellow Ranger ran towards to assist the White Ranger, but when she did, the White Ranger pushed her away and began to fight her also. But this time, the White Ranger didn't ease off the Yellow Ranger the same way with the Red Ranger.  
  
The Blue and the Red Ranger joined in the fight against the White Ranger and the White Ranger was obviously stronger then the three combined.  
  
When the three Rangers were finally down, the White Ranger took the chance and disappeared.  
  
Dr. Oliver ran up to them. "Hey, you guys alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Said the frustrated Ethan who had un-morphed.  
  
"I don't get the White Ranger. First we're all are fight against the same people and then we fight each other." Kira said.  
  
"Is there another Ranger that we don't know of Dr. Oliver." asked Conner.  
  
Dr. Oliver hesitated to answer.  
  
"There is one, isn't there?"  
  
Dr. O took a deep breath. "There might."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Kira.  
  
"What do you mean might? You either know or you don't." growled Conner.  
  
"What's going on her Dr. O." Ethan asked.  
  
Dr. Oliver began to explain. "As you all know, that everything you've seen was created by me. Well I wasn't the only one. I just help make it. There was another scientist, his name is Dr. Anton Mercer, who came up with most of the ideas. Together, we made the three gems you each hold today. Before his disappearance, he talked about making another one, one far more powerful then these three gem. But we never actually made it because we didn't know what the outcome might be."  
  
"Whoa…whoa…WHOA! So your telling us that possibly that White Ranger also has a gem created by your crazy partner and now someone out there could possibly have it?"  
  
Dr. Oliver nodded his head.  
  
"Great, that's just great!" Conner shouted throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"Well if that's so, who has it?" Kira asked.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Dr. O  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"A bit better." Rylei said to her aunt.  
  
"You know, you should be more careful."  
  
"I know…Look, I know you worry for me, but I'm fine. Sometimes you just have to trust in me."  
  
"I do…but…"  
  
"Look, I'm so close to finding him…I just can't give up now. I want to know why!" Rylei yelled.  
  
"I know…I know you do…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey everyone…I know this chapter doesn't really make any sense at the moment, but trust me on this one, everything will come together and hopefully you'll get it. ^.^  
  
So here's a preview:  
  
Dr. O picked up the necklace that was dropped from the figure. It was a locket. He opened it up to see if there was a picture. It looked like he nearly had a heart-attack when he saw the picture.  
  
"I've seen that locket before…wait…I know who it belongs to…" 


	5. Mistakes

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…blah blah blah blah…they all belong to Saban/ Disney….so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I only own the white ranger person and other people that no one has ever heard of. (hopefully)  
  
Sorry it took so long…no more delays…read on and enjoy. ^.^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some weeks later at Reef Side High…  
  
The students were ready to leave for their Spring Break. They were all waiting for that last bell to ring and since just about every teacher was done with their lesson's for the day, every student was free to go around campus and hand out with their friends before the relaxing break.  
  
The Rangers including Dr. Oliver had many encounters with the White Ranger but they have yet to figure who it is and why is he or she doing the things that s/he are doing.  
  
"I swear, that White Ranger gets stronger and stronger every time we fight him…" Said Conner popping his neck.  
  
"It could be a she that's kicking our butts, you know…" Kira corrected Conner.  
  
"Well whatever it is, it's not making our lives any easier." added Ethan. "I wonder if Dr. O has any leads as to who it is yet…"  
  
Just then a person tapped Kira on the back and the trio turned to see who it was.   
  
"Oh hey Rylei!"  
  
"Hey, what are you guys gonna do with the whole week off?"  
  
"Probably get our asses kicked by that White Ranger and…"Conner mumbled as Kira elbowed him really hard in the stomach.  
  
"What was that?" Rylei asked.  
  
"Oh nothing…except that we…were…gonna…a…you know…ah….Ethan?" Kira stuttered.  
  
"Oh…uh…well…uh…we were gonna…go hang at the beach and the cyber café…you know…the usual stuff…how about you? You can hang out with us."  
  
"Oh…um…me? Well, I'm kind of busy this week…my aunt and I are gonna leave for Daytona…so I can work on my racing…"  
  
"Going back to racing I see?" Asked Kira.  
  
"Yeah…I mean why not? You know…get away from life for now and focus on the important stuff."  
  
Just then the last bell rang.  
  
"Finally!" Conner praised.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you all in a week? I gotta get home now. I haven't even packed yet and we leave tonight."  
  
They four said there goodbyes and parted. Rylei hopped onto her bike and headed towards home while the three got into Conner's 1967 mustang and headed for the cyber café.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three days pass by…  
  
"Hey Dr. O…any signs of Elsa, tyranodrones…the White Ranger?" Conner asked while he began to play with on of Dr. O's miniature dinosaur models.  
  
"No and don't touch that…" Dr. O said with out looking away from his computer. "…Wait…I think I've got something here…"  
  
The three gathered around him. Dr. Oliver pointed out that Elsa and the tyranodrones were yet engaged in another fight with the White Ranger.  
  
"We're on it…" Conner said and the three rushed out to the scene and Dr. Oliver followed them because of a gut feeling that something was going to happen.  
  
By the time they had arrived, the fight was down to Elsa and a monster that the Rangers had not seen earlier. At first they were hesitant about helping the White Ranger because of the repetitive results that they had. But since it was they duty to stop the evils they jumped in.  
  
But this time the White Ranger had a different reaction towards them. They White Ranger didn't say a word to them and just let them fight the monster off while she fought Elsa.  
  
The Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers were able to fend off the monster and destroy it. They turned to see that the White Ranger and Elsa were at each other's face. Close enough to say something to each other.  
  
"So how about it? If you agree to our deal…then hand over the gem now…"Elsa whispered.  
  
The White Rangers eyes widen and backed off of Elsa and just stood there.  
  
"What is he doing?" said the Red Ranger angrily.  
  
"So how about it?" Elsa asked  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"Just hand over the gem and I'll take you there…"  
  
The White Ranger clenched and made a fist. The White Ranger had came really close to handing the gem over until Dr. Oliver interrupted.  
  
"No! Don't do it, you can trust her."  
  
The White Ranger turned towards him, "Stay out of this!"  
  
"Dr. Oliver…"Elsa said with a evil laugh.  
  
All attention was turned towards Elsa. She raise her sword and threw into Dr. Oliver's direction. The three Rangers race to stop the sword, but knew that they would not make it on time, but they knew that they had to try.  
  
Instead the White Ranger got to Dr. Oliver in time and took the hit for him but went down hard. Luckily the White Ranger was just hit in the left arm.  
  
The frustrated Elsa let her anger out and then left.  
  
"Hey you alright?" asked Dr. Oliver trying help the White Ranger up.  
  
"I'm fine!" The White Ranger said, pushed Dr. Oliver away and began to walk off.  
  
"I swear that Ranger has a major attitude problem." Said the Yellow Ranger.  
  
While the four of them looked off towards the White Rangers directions, the White Ranger had fainted and some how un-morphed.  
  
The four of them raced to see if the White Ranger was ok. Just as the came close enough to help the White Ranger a mysterious figure rushed out from a near by jeep. They couldn't make out who it was because the figure had cover themselves from head to toe.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" The figure yelled and picked up the White Ranger, struggled to put the White Ranger in the jeep and drove off.  
  
The three Rangers un-morphed as well.  
  
"That was weird. Who was that?" Asked Ethan.  
  
"Maybe the White Rangers partner in Crime…" Conner said sarcastically.  
  
"You know Conner, just because the White Ranger has…oh I don't know…maybe kicked your ass many times, doesn't mean he's all that bad." Kira defended the White Ranger.  
  
"Oh wait, please don't tell me your in love with him now are you?" Conner retorted.  
  
Sooner than you knew it, Conner and Kira were in and argument while Ethan was trying to stop them.  
  
Meanwhile, Dr. Oliver had notice something where the White Ranger had laid earlier. He walked towards it and kneeled down to pick it up.  
  
Dr. O picked up the necklace that must have been dropped from the figure or the White Ranger. It was a locket. He opened it up to see if there was a picture. It looked like he nearly had a heart attack when he saw the picture.  
  
"I've seen that locket before…wait…I know who it belongs to…"   
  
Dr. Oliver turned to see that it was Conner that was speaking to him, who had finally stopped arguing with Kira.  
  
"Are you okay man? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something." questioned Ethan.  
  
"I think I did…"Responded Dr. Oliver. "Conner you said you know who this belongs to right?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I do…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knock, knock, knock…  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming…"  
  
Knock, knock, knock…  
  
"I said I'm com…ing…Conner? What are you doing here? Kira? Ethan? Dr. O?"  
  
"Rylei…it this yours?" Conner asked holding out the locket.  
  
Rylei's eyes widen. "Where did you find that?!"  
  
She snatched it out of his hand.  
  
"Rylei…is there something you want to tell us?" Kira asked.  
  
"What?" She replied looking up from her locket.  
  
"Are you the…"  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"The White Ranger." Conner said finishing for Kira.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The White Ranger…"  
  
The four of them stared at Rylei.  
  
"You guys are not serious right?" Rylei chuckled. "You are…well, I have no clue what you guys are talking about…heck what you are even thinking about. But I'm not this White Ranger that you talk about."  
  
"Then how come you're here and not in Daytona huh? What happened to your arm? And how come I have that locket?" Conner drilled her angrily.  
  
Rylei looked at him in shock. She has seen him in a foul mood before, but he had never been angry at her before.  
  
She looked at all three of them. "You all really think that I am the White Ranger don't you…?" Her eyes began to swell with tears. "Well FYI! I had an accident while practicing in Daytona! Dislocated my shoulder! So there was no point in staying there so I came back home! And as for this locket…I don't know how you found it or why you have it! But I had lost it a week ago." She yelled at them and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Nice try Romeo." Kira said and rolled her eyes.  
  
They all turned to Dr. Oliver.   
  
"Now what?" Asked Ethan.  
  
"Something tells me that she is the White Ranger…" Dr. Oliver replied  
  
"Why do you say that?" questions Kira.  
  
"Because of her locket…there was a picture in there…a woman holding a baby…"  
  
"Rylei's mom?"  
  
"Maybe…but she was someone I knew…"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A friend from the past…Trini Kwan…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Interesting huh? So is Trini Kwan Rylei Quan's mom or someone else? Is Rylei really the White Ranger or had someone take her locket from her and is trying to frame her?  
  
Until next time…. ^.^ 


	6. White Revealed

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…blah blah blah blah…they all belong to Saban/ Disney….so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I only own the white ranger person and other people that no one has ever heard of. (hopefully)  
  
Sorry it took so long! First off I want to thank all the people for the reviews. And I'll answer a few questions really quick.   
  
No, I don't speak Italian nor have a really studied it. Just learned a little bit of it in Spanish classes. Yes, I know who all the rangers are going to be on the show and I won't bite your head off for telling me. And as for the storyline, it's all been planned out so you ask who is the aunt and white ranger and who she's looking for…well you'll just have to keep reading won't you? ^.^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Because of her locket…there was a picture in there…a woman holding a baby…"  
  
"Rylei's mom?"  
  
"Maybe…but she was someone I knew…"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A friend from the past…Trini Kwan…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, everyone was at home, but they couldn't help to think that the White Ranger could possibly be their friend Rylei. But it was impossible. How can she be? Earlier that day Kira had pointed out that on the day that they all had met her, the White Ranger had appeared and save Rylei. So how was it possible?  
  
All three Ranger couldn't sleep that night.  
  
(on the internet chatting)  
  
SoccerStar: Man we screwed up…  
  
RocK3rChic: Tell me bout it, but we couldn't help it if that was our first instinct, we can't kick ourselves.  
  
Wiz0rdChaMp: She's right you know, so what are we gonna do?  
  
RocK3rChic: apologizing to her would work  
  
SoccerStar: She hates us  
  
Wiz0rdChaMp: who wouldn't  
  
Rock3rChic: well we better think of something fast school starts pretty soon and we're all gonna have to face her whether we like it or not.  
  
SoccerStar: I can't think right now…I g/g  
  
{SoccerStar has signed off}  
  
Rock3rChic: I'm out too  
  
{Rock3rChic has signed off}  
  
Wiz0rdChaMp: … guess I'll go and play some games…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Beep, beep, beep…  
  
"Man, school already? Where did the week go…"  
  
"Rylei! Wake up!"  
  
"I'm up!"  
  
Rylei pulled herself up and out of bed and dragged herself to her bathroom. She look at her reflection.  
  
"What am I doing here? I'm wasting my time…" She thought, but was interrupted by the pain in her arm.  
  
She removed her sling to take look at her arm. Her shoulder was still pretty swollen. She open her mirror cabinet, grabbed a bottle marked pain killers and took a one to ease her pain. She put her sling back on and finish her morning routine.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah…School is here…and what a beautiful morning…" Ethan said sarcastically.  
  
"Ethan, shove it…" Kira responded.  
  
"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed…"  
  
"Who wouldn't be staying up all night…"  
  
"Why were you up all night?"  
  
"One word…Rylei…"  
  
"Oh yeah…"  
  
The two walked into their first period class and surprisingly Conner was there before they were.  
  
"Sup bro." Ethan greeted.  
  
"You're early…" Kira said.  
  
Conner didn't say anything. Just then Rylei walked in. Conner looked over to her. He had felt really bad for going off on her like that.  
  
Rylei looked at the trio and took her seat in the far back, on the opposite side from the three. She wanted to avoid confrontation at the moment.  
  
Ring, ring, ring…  
  
"Alright class…So how was everyone's Spring break?" asked Dr. O  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day…  
  
"Hey need a ride home?" Conner asked.  
  
Rylei look over to see who was talking to her. "My aunt is coming to pick me up…"  
  
"Oh…ok…" Conner took the hint and slowly began to walk away and then turned back. "I'm sorry."  
  
Rylei looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I went off on you."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Conner began to turn and walk.  
  
"I'm not mad at you that you yelled at me, I'm mad that you guys didn't believe me. You know how much that hurts."  
  
"I kn…ow…"  
  
"I've been through a lot of crap in my life and I don't need another one."  
  
Honk, Honk  
  
Rylei turned to see her aunt and left, leaving Conner standing there alone.  
  
Conner hopped into his car and was on his way home. Until he was stopped by a car that flipped over by a cliff. It was Rylei's aunt's car.  
  
He stop his car abruptly near her car got out and checked to see if they were okay. Both Rylei and her aunt were trapped in the car. He got up and tried to figure a way to get them out and was also thinking how did they end up like this.  
  
Just then his second question was answered as tyranodrones surrounded him.  
  
"Just my luck…" Conner thought.  
  
Conner began to fend off the tyranodrones, an all of a sudden out of nowhere jumped in Zeltrax and Elsa.  
  
Now Conner was too busy fighting the two to even morph or handle the tyranodrones. He knew what he had to do.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the cyber caf  
  
Kira was on stage performing as usual, but her heart wasn't into her music and she knew it to.  
  
While Kira was on stage, Ethan was at a near by table playing a game as usual until he was interrupted by a vaguely familiar sound. Ethan's communicator went off.  
  
"Yeah, Conner were here…"  
  
"You guys I need your help now…Rylei's in trouble…"  
  
"Hang on were coming."  
  
Luckily enough Kira had just finished her last song for the day and the two of them rushed out of the café to aid their fellow Ranger.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Conner was desperately trying to fend off his nemeses.  
  
It was almost down to Conner, Elsa and Zeltrax. Since Conner still hadn't morph yet, he was not able to defeat the two easily. Even though he carried the gems power of speediness, it would not help him much.  
  
"Where are you're friends?" Elsa asked sarcastically. "Did they abandon you?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
They continued to fight. Elsa and Zeltrax had the upper hand and were finally able to pinned down the worn out Conner.  
  
"Look at you're defenseless friends." Zeltrax said pointed to the flipped over car, which was surrounded by tyranodrones. "Whose going to help them now?"  
  
"Leave them alone…or else…" Conner managed to say.  
  
"Or what…they no one here to help you…" Elsa laughed.  
  
The tyranodrones began to rock the car back and forth trying to tip it over the edge, with Rylei and her aunt trapped inside who are also unconscious.  
  
"Stoooooop!" Conner yelled.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, the White Ranger appeared. The White Ranger fought off Elsa and Zeltrax and freed Conner from their grasps.  
  
Conner immediately morphed "Red Ranger, Power Up!" and jumped into action.  
  
The White Ranger and the Red Ranger were fighting side by side. One by one, the tyranodrones were defeated.  
  
The Red Ranger quickly smashed the windows of the car and pulled Rylei and her aunt free while the White Ranger did some more butt kicking.  
  
The proof was right there in front of him. There lays the body of his friend Rylei and the White Ranger right there fighting. How could it possibly be Rylei?  
  
"Hey, are they alright?" The Blue Ranger asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's about time you guys got here… Look…" Conner said pointing to the White Ranger.  
  
The Yellow and Blue Ranger looked at the White Ranger and then to Rylei.  
  
"C'mon you guys, we gotta help…"The Red Ranger said and the three jumped in to help the White Ranger. As the three got into action with Elsa and Zeltrax, they failed to notice that the White Ranger slipped away temporarily.  
  
More tyranodrones were summoned as well as the newest monster, Tawnka the Reptilian.  
  
Sooner then you knew it, they were engaged in another battle. After continuously battling Elsa, Zeltrax, Tawnka and the tyranodrones, they became tired and worn out. As strong as the Rangers were, the tyranodrones were able to pinned down the Rangers.  
  
"Come out, come out wherever you are Whitey, you don't want anything to happen your friends here now do you." Elsa asked.  
  
"Why should I care about them?" the White Ranger said but was nowhere to be seen.  
  
The angry Elsa responded, " Fine then, you probably don't care about them, but I know you care about this one." Zeltrax revealed that he had Rylei's aunt held captive.  
  
The White Ranger finally revealed itself, "What do you want…"  
  
"You know exactly what I want…you and your gem for her." Elsa said.  
  
The was a short pause.  
  
"What about them?" The White Ranger asked referring to the other Rangers.  
  
"Oh, I thought you don't care about them…"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why are you delaying our trade…"  
  
"How do I know I can trust you…"  
  
"You're going to have to…"  
  
"Give her to me first!"  
  
"Let me think about it….no…how about I give you these three, you give yourself up and then I'll hand her over."  
  
"Don't do it…" Said Rylei's aunt who was beginning to regain conscious.  
  
Elsa slapped her, "It's the only way and you know it…"  
  
"Fine…"  
  
Elsa held out to her end of the bargain and released the Rangers. "Your turn…"  
  
The White Ranger slowly walked forward towards Elsa. As ordered, the tyranodrones took hold of the White Ranger.  
  
"You have me…now let her go…"  
  
"Before we do…why don't you reveal yourself to your friends…" Elsa insisted.  
  
The White Ranger took a deep breath and thought,"I might as well..." and removed its helment.  
  
"Dr. Oliver?"   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright people…that is it….the next chapter is going to lead into all the explanations for all the who and what nots. Hopefully it won't take me long cause I have Spring Break ^.^ peace. 


	7. Old Friend and Faces

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…blah blah blah blah…they all belong to Saban/ Disney….so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I only own the white ranger person and other people that no one has ever heard of. (hopefully)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The White Ranger slowly walked forward towards Elsa. As ordered, the tyranodrones took hold of the White Ranger.  
  
"You have me…now let her go…"  
  
"Before we do…why don't you reveal yourself to your friends…" Elsa insisted.  
  
Then White Ranger took a deep breath and thought, "I might as well…" and took its helmet off.  
  
"Dr. Oliver?" asked the confused Yellow Ranger.  
  
Elsa's eyes widened, "You're not the White Ranger!" and pushed him back to the side the Rangers were standing.  
  
"You're right…I'm not, but I was the White Ranger…" Dr. Oliver smirked.  
  
"Stop playing games with me…give me the real White Ranger or she gets it…"  
  
"Leave her out of it…she has nothing to do with it…"Shouted Dr. Oliver.  
  
"Oh contraire, she has everything to do with it…Tommy…now…hand the White Ranger over…"  
  
Everyone stood there with a puzzled look on their face. If Dr. Oliver isn't the White Ranger…then who is?  
  
"Let her go…" a tired voice said from behind.  
  
"It's about time you showed…"  
  
"Rylei…no!"  
  
"It's okay Aunt Kim…I know what I'm doing…Now let her go." Rylei said calmly.  
  
"Honey…you're in no position to make demands." Elsa pointed out and the whole group (the baddies) laughed. "Look, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way."  
  
Rylei stood there and thought for a second, "I prefer the hard way…" she ran towards their direction, kick the tyranodrones butts and pushed her aunt out of the way. Kim was throw in the direction of the Rangers, but Tommy gallantly jumped to the opportunity and caught his first love.  
  
"Kimberly…" Tommy smiled.  
  
Just as Kim was about to respond to Tommy, Rylei was defeated and taken. "Nooooo!!! Rylei!!!" Kim screamed and tried to go after her but was held back.  
  
It was too late. Elsa had gotten what she wanted and Rylei was gone.   
  
"No!!!" Kim shouted again and fell to her knees. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" She cried.  
  
The Rangers un-morphed and the huddled around Tommy who was holding Kim.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Thanks…" Kim smiled as Kira handed her a cup of tea.  
  
They were all back at Kim and Rylei's house. The place looked tidy, but it was really a mess. Books were stacked everywhere, papers were neatly shoved into different corners of the house, and clothes were crisp, clean, folded and also everywhere.  
  
"Okay…this is going to bug me for the rest of my life…why were you dressed up as the White Ranger?" Conner asked Dr. Oliver.  
  
Everyone looked at Tommy with curiosity for they also wanted to know why.  
  
Dr. Oliver took a deep breath, " Sometime ago…I figured everything out…"  
  
"What and you didn't tell us!" Kira complained.  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure…I didn't believe myself. I had to convince myself before I could do anything…"  
  
"Well how did you convince yourself?" Ethan said making the flying quoted with his hands.  
  
"I tacked everything from the day we met Rylei and up to the endless fights with the White Ranger. What confirmed it was Trini's picture and the day I saw Kim…"  
  
"When did you see me?" Kim asked.  
  
"Rylei's first day of school…I wasn't sure, but I knew in something inside of me was telling me it was you."  
  
"That still doesn't make any sense why you pretended to be the White Ranger…" Conner said.  
  
"I was protecting someone I cared for, who was protecting someone they cared for…" Tommy said look at Kimberly.  
  
"Ah…I see. So you were protecting her and she was protecting…Rylei…" said Ethan.  
  
Dr. Oliver nodded to approved Ethan's answer and then he turned to Kim, "Why didn't you tell me you were here, I could of helped and you know it?"  
  
"It's…it's more complicated than you think…no one can help her…I couldn't."  
  
"Why…?" Tommy said sincerely.  
  
"None of you would understand…"  
  
"Then make us…we've got all the time in the world…" Conner interrupted their conversation. Kira and Ethan agreed.  
  
"Well…I really don't know where to start…" Kim replied.  
  
The was silence.  
  
"How about how you ended up with Rylei. Where's Trini…? Is she Rylei's mother?" Tommy questioned.  
  
Kim took a deep breath. "First…Trini is her mother…well not biologically…"  
  
"You mean adopted mother?" Kira asked and Kim nodded.  
  
"When? How come you guys didn't tell me. Did Jason know?" Tommy queried.  
  
"He did…this is how it all came about…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Down in the Hotel Lobby, three friends are sitting around talking.`  
  
"I'm so nervous Jason!!! What if we didn't do good?" the eager Trini asked.  
  
Jason laugh at the former Yellow Ranger, "Trini, calm down, we did great."  
  
"Yeah Trini, since when did you ever become the nervous wreak…the last time I remembered, that's was Billy and Kim's job." Said their long time friend Zack.  
  
"I know, I know…but you guys, don't you realize it? If we win this…we could be moving on and going against the top teams tomorrow."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes, "Trini…why don't we go do something for a while and get our minds of the conference…the results won't be out till later on at night."  
  
"Okay…okay…" Trini gave in, " Let me go bathroom right quick and do a little touch up…"  
  
"Please…be my guest." said Zack.  
  
Trini got up and jolted to the bathroom in the lobby.  
  
"Man, you really got to calm down…" Trini said to her reflection. She took a deep breath and turned on the water faucet to splash some water on her face. Just as she was about to, she heard a cry, like a little baby's cries. She turned off the faucet and looked around. She didn't see anything and though she was just imaging things until she heard the cry again. This time the cry was continuous and so she followed her instance and followed the cries to see where it would lead her to.  
  
It lead her to the last bathroom stall. She slowly opened the door and there it was, the thing that was making all that noise. It was a baby, who was abandoned.  
  
Trini picked up the baby and cradled it like it was here own. The baby immediately stopped crying. It was as if the baby and Trini built a connection right there. Trini took the baby out of the stall and walked around the bathroom to see if anyone was around. But there was no one.  
  
"Man…she's taking a long time…" Zack said.  
  
"Yeah…maybe we should go and check on her." Jason insisted.  
  
So the two got up from the comfortable couch that they were lounging on and walked towards the women's bathroom. Just as they got there, Trini came walking out with the baby.  
  
"Whoa Trini, when I said we should go do something, I didn't mean for you to have a baby." Jason said jokingly.  
  
"Very funny Jason…"  
  
"Aw…who this cute little fella?" Zack asked and began to play with her tiny fingers.  
  
"I wish I could tell you Zack, but you would believe… I found her in there, someone abandoned her…"  
  
"Are you serious?! Who would wanna do that?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
Trini looked down at the smiling baby. She began to walk off towards the elevators.  
  
"Hey wait….what are you doing?" Jason chased after her with Zack right behind him.  
  
"I'm taking her to my room…"  
  
"But don't you think we should go and look for her parents?"  
  
Ding!  
  
The three got onto the elevator.  
  
"Yeah… I do…but let's just wait and see if someone is looking for her…usually they make announcements for missing people. Besides how can you loose a baby in a bathroom?"  
  
Jason sigh heavily and looked at Zack.   
  
"She's got a point…" Zack agreed with Trini.  
  
The former Red, Yellow and Black Ranger got off the elevator and filed into Trini's Room, which was across from Jason and Zack's.  
  
The baby yawned, Trini figured that the baby was tired. She looked around her room to see if she had anything that may comfort the baby. Then she realized, what is she doing? She doesn't know how to take care of a baby. She's only sixteen for god's sake. Then she took a glimpse down at the baby. Something was telling her that this was the right thing to do.  
  
"You guys…the baby's tired…any ideas?" Trini asked.  
  
"Don't look at me." said Jason.  
  
She looked over at Zack who was talking to himself. "Wait…I got something…I'll be right back." and he took off.  
  
Zack ran into Jason and his room. Scanned the area and headed over to his drawer. He shuffled his cloths around a bit before pulling something out. A big smile spread across his face and he rush out of the room. But he was stopped by a man.  
  
"Excuse me sir, could you please give this note to a Miss. Trini Kwan? It's important that she get this." asked the man.  
  
"Uh…sure…" He took the note and headed into Trini's room.  
  
"Here Trini." Zack said and handed a baby blanket to her.  
  
"Zack? Where did you get this?" asked Trini.  
  
"It's mine… when I was a baby…"  
  
"Aw…thanks Zack…"  
  
Jason laughed.  
  
"What?" Zack was a bit lost.  
  
"Dude, you brought your baby blanket?"  
  
"Yeah…at least I didn't bring Mr. Teddy…"   
  
Trini laughed her head off. "You still have that?"  
  
"Hey, that was between you and me!" Zack blocked the pillow that was thrown in his direction.  
  
Trini wrapped the baby in Zack's blanket and laid the baby down on her bed with pillow arranged in a certain way to prevent the baby from rolling off.  
  
As Zack watched her do so, he remember he was still holding the letter. "Oh hey, this is for you…"  
  
"Thanks…who is it from?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's important."  
  
Trini took the note and opened it.  
  
:: To whom it may concern::  
  
Please, I beg of you, please take care of my daughter, Rylei. Her mother past away and I am not able to take care of her. I trust you that you will do everything to take care of her. I will come back for here when the time is right. Please have mercy on this baby, she has been through too much already.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
A. Mercer.  
  
Trini could believe what she was reading. "Zack did you see who gave you this note?"  
  
"Not really…why?"  
  
"It…it was Rylei's dad…"  
  
"What??? How do you know?"  
  
She handed Zack the note he and Jason read the note.  
  
"Wait Trini….you're not going to take care of this baby are you?" Jason asked.  
  
Trini looked at the peaceful sleeping baby. She knew she was too young and should hand here over to someone who would be able to take care of Rylei. But then she thought about how the process works and what if she didn't find a stable home to live at. What if she was passed around from one foster house to another. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with it. Besides, she felt a strong connection with the baby. She looked up at Jason, who was standing there waiting for her answer.  
  
"Yeah…I am…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And the story unfolds…to be continue…^.^ 


	8. Red and Yellow

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…blah blah blah blah…they all belong to Saban/ Disney….so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I only own the white ranger person and other people that no one has ever heard of. (hopefully)  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated a long, long time! Time flys you know? Why do I get the feeling that everyone seems confused....Hmm....maybe because you all told me duh! Silly me. Well let me explain.  
  
First of...Rylei is the White Ranger...How? It will be revealed.  
  
Second...Anton Mercer? Is her dad...her mom? The love of his life that died when she gave birth to Rylei.  
  
Third...As for how Kim came into the picture...it'll be explain and whatever happen to Trini....it'll be explain too.  
  
Well I hope that clears up all the confusion for everyone...but if any one else is lost...plese feel free to ask me and I'll have mo problem replying them.  
  
So.....Let's get on with the show....and if you have time....please read my song fic...it's call Right Here Waiting...its my first so enjoy! ^.^  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Wait Trini….you're not going to take care of this baby are you?" Jason asked.  
  
Trini looked at the peaceful sleeping baby. She knew she was too young and should hand here over to someone who would be able to take care of Rylei. But then she thought about how the process works and what if she didn't find a stable home to live at. What if she was passed around from one foster house to another. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with it. Besides, she felt a strong connection with the baby. She looked up at Jason, who was standing there waiting for her answer.  
  
"Yeah…I am…"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three years went by and the Peace Conference ended nearly two and a half years ago. A couples months later from the day Trini adopted Rylei...Jason finally realized his feelings for Trini. He realized that what they had was more then just friends. He knew that he loved her from the day he met her, but not in a sense that he would want to spend the rest of his life with her. But when Trini had adopted Rylei, it was like he had finally wakened up from a deep sleep and he knew from that point on he didn't want to be with anyone else but her and only her.  
  
"Mama...can you say Mama?" Trini drilled while holding little Rylei.  
  
Jason looked over to his girlfriend, who would soon be his fiance and smiled. The three of them were on a plane and on their way to Florida to give Kim a visit. He had everything planned out. He would propose to her by the end of this week. He'd gotten approval from his and her parents some days ago. He also knew that she wanted Kim as her maid-of-honor and to be married on the beach and live there. So he planned ahead of time, first to ask her, let her ask Kim and then they can find the perfect place to get married at and live there.  
  
"Trini...if I hear you say Mama one more time...I'm going to start calling you Mama!"  
  
"Very funny Jason...Besides don't you think it's strange that she hasn't even said her first words yet? I mean, she's almost three and still hasn't said anything yet. We even took her to the doctors and Dr. Carter said the she wasn't mute."  
  
He sighed. "I know it's weird, but give her time...she'll speak when she wants to."  
  
Trini looked at him unsurly but answered. "I guess..."  
  
Just then...  
  
BOING!  
  
"This is your captain speaking. The time is now 3:00pm and the weather is nice and sunny. We are 15,000 feet above ground and 10 minutes before landing time. Please take your seats and put you seats belt back and we'll be landing soon. Thank you for flying Delta Air-ways we hope you enjoyed your flight and that you consider us for your next flight."  
  
BOING! The seat belt lights came on. Trini place little Rylei back onto her seat. Jason bucked his belt then fasting Trini.  
  
Just like the captain said. The plane landed 10 minutes later. Trini got up and picked up Rylei to carry her, while Jason collected their belongings. One by one, people filed out and off the plane.  
  
On the other side of the terminal, a very excited Kimberly was anxious to see her old friends. She stood there impaciently waiting for them feeling like a million years had gone by. Just then two vaguely familiar face merged from the tunnel.  
  
"TRINI! JASON!" The former pink ranger shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at her, but she could careless. "Can I help you?" she said to the guy starring at her next to her. The guys just looked away.  
  
"Kimberly!" Trini said running up to her old friend with little Rylei in her arms.  
  
"Trini!" Kim embraced her friend. After one long hug, Jason cut in.  
  
"Hey, you forgetting someone?"   
  
"How could I ever forget you. You're like the brother I never had!" Kim gave Jason a hug and then pulled back. "So this must be the little Rylei I've been hearing about. Hi. How are you? I'm your Aunt Kim."  
  
Rylei didn't respond, she just gave an adorable shy smile, the retrieved her face back to her mother's shoulder.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"It's okay sweetie...she's your auntie...can you say auntie?" Trini asked nudging her should forward so Rylei can life her head back up. Rylei just stared at Trini and didn't say a word.  
  
Kim looked at Trini.  
  
"It's a long story..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were all finally back at Kim's place. She lived at an apartment/studio complex, about 30 minutes away from the nearest beach.  
  
"Hey Chris!" Kim greeted to a guy who was coming out of his apartment.  
  
"Yo! Kim what's up?" He said in a surfer dude voice.  
  
"I just came back from the airport to pick up my friends." Kim said referring to Trini who was behind her and Jason climbling the stairs with all the luggage.  
  
"Hey hey! Cool..."  
  
"Oh, by the way, This is Trini, Jason and her daughter Rylei..." Kim introduced them. "And this is Chris...my next door neighbor and an excellent surfer..."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Trini said expanding her arm and Chris did the same.  
  
"Hey bro, what's up..." Jason said, set the luggaes down and did the handshake that all guys knew.  
  
"Well, hey it was nice meeting you all, but the ocean calls and I gotta go!"  
  
"Alright, we'll see you later Chris!"  
  
"Later!" He ran down the stairs and was out of sight.  
  
Kim carried on to her apartment, took her keys out unlocked the door to one big room that was nicely decorated and curtains and a few walls seperating the rooms. (Hey what do you expect from a studio apartment?)  
  
"Wow!" This place is nice Kim!" Trini walked in behind Kim with Jason right behind her.  
  
"Yeah, Kim...who knew that you could keep this place nice and tidy...I mean you couldn't even keep your old room clean..." Jason joked as Kim elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
While Trini was surveying the area, Rylei was becoming irriated and wanted down. Rylei struggled and woobled a bit until Trini took a hint and slowly put Rylei down. Rylei stood there for a while.  
  
"This place is big huh? You like it?" Trini asked.  
  
Like always, Trini didn't get an answer and Rylei went running off to take a look around the place, with Trini right on her tail.  
  
Jason grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"You love her a lot don't you?" Kim asked quietly.  
  
"More then you'll ever know..."  
  
"Aww...I can't wait! Do you have the ring yet?" she shrieked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh...! Can I see it?"  
  
"Of course." Jason stuck his hand into his pockets and pulled out a small red velvet box and handed it to Kim.  
  
She opened it only to see a beautiful ring. It had one rectangular diamond in the middle and two small clear yellow stones on the sides. "It's perfect Jason!"  
  
"What's perfect?" Asked Trini.  
  
The two jumped and turned around. "Uh...umm..." Kim looked around nervously." You're luggage... I was just admiring you're luggage." Kim grinned while fiddling with the small box behind her back and Jason agreed.  
  
Trini looked at them akwardly. " Kim...your a really bad liar...and Jason... you worst then she is..."  
  
"What makes you think we're lying?"  
  
"Well first of all, you have a silly grin on your face and second I think I've known the both of you long enough to know when you're lying..."  
  
Just when Kim was trying to make up another story, the box was snatched out of her hands. Kim's eyes widen when she felt the box was no longer in her hands and now in the hands of Rylei.  
  
"Rylei!" Jason shouted out her name.  
  
But it was too late. Rylei had already ran up to Trini and shoved the box into her face.  
  
"What's this?" Trini asked holding up the box and was about to open it, but was stopped by Jason.  
  
"Wait...before you open it I wanna tell you something..."  
  
"Okay...?" Trini said.  
  
Jason walked up to her and took the box out of her hands. "Trini...ever since we first met, I knew I loved you...but as a friend and I cared about you a lot. But as time went by, that love started to change..." he paused  
  
"Jason? What are you trying to say?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I love you..."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Trini, I love you and there is no one else in this world I rather be with but you and only you. So what I'm trying to say...is that...Will you marry me?" Jason finally asked as he got down on one knee and opened the box revealing the ring.  
  
Trini jumped back in shock as she placed her hands over her chest to make sure she was still breathing.  
  
"So will you?" Jason looked up to her with is puppy eye look.  
  
Trini was speechless...but she knew what she wanted to say...but she couldn't get it out.  
  
"I think what she's trying to said is yes." Kim answered.  
  
Jason looked as Trini once more and she was nodding her head up and down like crazy.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! Of course!"  
  
Jason jumped up out of excitement and embraced Trini and gave her a kiss.  
  
While Rylei slowly walked over to Kim, who had went down to Rylei's level. When Kim looked over to Rylei, she couldn't help but to burst out laughing, because Rylei was making one of those...ewww... look.  
  
Trini and Jason pulled back and laugh at the sight of soon to be both of their daughter making that silly face of hers.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
That's all for now...well I hope you enjoyed that...but more to come and what well happened next will make Rylei the person she is today...hmm...I wonder what that is...we'll just have to find out now...any guesses? 


	9. First words

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…blah blah blah blah…they all belong to Saban/ Disney….so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I only own the white ranger person and other people that no one has ever heard of. (hopefully)  
  
First off...If you all have time....READ "THE REPLACEMENT" WRITTEN BY DRUMMERGIRL76...it's a really good story containing the beloved Adam Park, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos and Billy Cranston...as well a new character Jenny....It's really really good!  
  
Second...Thanks for the Review....especially to Feline-Feral who always reviews...YOU'RE AWESOME!   
  
Third...I hope you all enjoy this next one...this will truely make Rylei this person she is now...so get on with it!  
  
************************************************************************ Some days later, Jason, Trini and Rylei had finally settled into Kim's apartment. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and they all were free to do whatever.  
  
"Kim! It's so beautiful outside today!" Trini said as she open the blinds to see the beautiful sun lay perfectly in the sky.  
  
"It really is...Hey! What do you guys wanna do today? It could be anything you want to do." Kim said.  
  
"Well, what's there to do Kim? I mean you lived here longer than we have..." Jason added.  
  
"Hmm...well there's a mall nearby, but it's great day to be outside rather then inside." Kim thought for a bit. "But then there's the beach, a really nice place to be right now. Hey I teach you both how to do all the fun stuff that should be done at the beach you know?"  
  
"What fun stuff?" Jason said as he did the flying quotation marks.  
  
Kim threw a pillow at him. "You know, like building those really big sand castles...surfing...ooh! Even scuba diving."  
  
"Wow, Kim you know how to do all of that?" Trini became more interested.  
  
"Yeah! Chris taught me how to. I even got my license and everything for scuba diving."  
  
Trini looked over to Jason. "Well...? How bout it?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me..." Jason shrugged.  
  
"Whoo Hoo!" Both Kim and Trini said.  
  
Trini rushed to her and Jason's room to tell Rylei. "Guess what Rylei?"   
  
The little girl looked up away from her little hot wheel motorcycle.  
  
"You're Auntie Kim is going to take us to the beach today! How's that sound?" Trini asked getting down to her level.  
  
A big smile swept across Rylei's face and she put her hands up for approval and also because she wanted up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone had packed up there stuff, just enough to literally spend the whole day there. The minute the got there, Rylei was full of excitement for she had never seen what a beach is.  
  
The four blended in with the crowd and found the perfect spot to be at.   
  
They had a blast. First Kimberly showed Trini and Jason how to surf, then she showed Rylei how to make sand castles. They made a huge one that Rylei could literally walk around.   
  
"My gosh Kim! This has got to be one of the best days of my life!" Trini announced.  
  
Kim giggled at her friend. "I can see that."  
  
All of a sudden, Trini bursted out laughing. Kim looked up to see why and only to find that Jason had wiped out again. Instead of going back out to try again, Jason finally decided to come back to the shore.  
  
"Man! I'm never gonna get this down right."  
  
Kim and Trini started to laugh again. Jason had a disappointed look in his face. Trini saw it and tried to stop.  
  
"Aww...it's okay Jason...Just because you suck at it doesn't mean you'll never get it..." She attempted to comfort him but she ended up laughing again.  
  
"...Pshhhh....Whatever...So Kim...!"  
  
"Ye....ye..s...Yes?" Kim stumbled out in between her laughs.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes." What's next on the agenda?"  
  
"Hmm...SCUBA DIVING! You have got to try it."  
  
"Sound fun to me, I think I'll have a better chance then surfing."  
  
"Well...count me out..." Trini said wiping the tears away from eyes from laughing so much.  
  
The two looked at her.  
  
"Why?" Kim asked  
  
"Umm...because Rylei's too young to do that. Who will take care of her if all of us are down there?"   
  
"Well I can stay here with her and you and Kim can go." Jason offered.  
  
"No...It's okay Jason. You go and have fun. I'll just stay here with Rylei and help her build onto her castle."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah...I mean, I'm good at surfing and you stink at it...I might as well let you be good at something." Trini joked.  
  
"Haha, very funny...Are you positive now?"  
  
"Yes! I'm sure and stop asking me, if you don't I'll change my mind!"  
  
"Okay then...you and Rylei be careful ok?"  
  
"As long as you be careful" Trini said as Jason got up and gave Trini a kiss and went gave Rylei a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Kim and Jason were off to go and rent some gears for the day at the beach shop.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me." Trini sighed.   
  
Rylei looked up from her sand castle and gave a big smile and held up a small plastic yellow shovel. Trini giggled and took the little shovel from her tiny hands and began to help her dig the hole that she was digging.  
  
The day flew by quickly and it was a quarter till six and Jason and Kim have yet to return. Trini had already gotten everything packed up to go and in Kim's car. Now all she was doing was waiting for them to come back. Trini wonder where there were.  
  
"Hmm...they must be having fun that they forgot." Trini thought to herself. Just then her thought were interrupted by a tug on her shirt. She looked down to find Rylei. She pointed to her mouth that was open.  
  
"Hungry?"   
  
Rylei smile and nodded her head up and down like crazy.  
  
"Alrighty then...let's go and get something to eat. But first mommy needs to do something really quick. Ok?"  
  
Rylei nodded again.  
  
Trini took Rylei by the hand and walked into the beach shop that Kim and Jason had rented the equipment from.  
  
"Hi, my name is Amanda. Can I help you with anything?" The store clerk asked.  
  
"Uh...yes please. Did a guy name Jason and a girl name Kimberly happened to come by and rent some scuba gears?"  
  
"Hm...let me check." She pulled out a huge binder and flipped though it. "Uh yeah, they sure did...but they should be back by now...or else they'll have to pay more the gears..."  
  
"Okay then, just checking, thanks." Trini said and they took off with Rylei.  
  
"So what will it be Rylei?"  
  
Rylei looked at the menu and thought for a bit and the finally held out ten small fingers.  
  
"Happy Meal it is."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They had finish their meals and Rylei was beginning to become restless.  
  
Trini was trying to think of why they would be coming back so late until her thoughts were interrupted by a tug on her shirt. She looked down to her daughter who was now yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I know you're tired sweetheart, but let's wait a couple more minutes and then we can go back to Aunt Kim's apartment, ok?"  
  
They little girl nodded her head but not having the same energy she possessed before.  
  
About thirty minutes passed and Trini finally gave in. She pick up Rylei who was soundly asleep and head towards Kim's Car. Trini buckled little Rylei into her seat and then slid into the drivers side of the car, turned on the engine and was on her way to Kim's place.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was three restless nights for Trini, for Kim and Jason still had not returned. Trini had already reported missing people and there were police and coast guards searching for them. She even returned back to the beach everyday to wait for them and see if they would appear somehow.   
  
It was starting to drive her insane. All she wanted was for her future husband and best friend to come back to her.  
  
As for Rylei she was more quiet than usual. She didn't do much anymore, all she did or could do was sit there next to her mother and watch her pain grow.  
  
"Hey..." Trini jerked around when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder, hoping that it would be Jason but only to see that it was Chris, Kim's neighbor.  
  
"Oh, hey Chris...."  
  
"Any luck?" he asked.  
  
Trini shocked her had very gloomingly.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, I know they'll show up, they've practically got the whole town looking for them."  
  
All Trini could do was just smile.  
  
The day went by and Trini could do nothing else but return back home.  
  
She tucked little Rylei into bed and went to go and make herself a nice cup of tea.  
  
"Where the hell are you Jason?" She thought to herself, just then her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the phone.   
  
She jumped out of her chair and raced to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
"Hello, May I please speak to a Miss. Trini Kwan?"  
  
"Yes this is she!" she began to get her hopes up.  
  
"Good afternoon ma'am, My name is Officer Rios and I have some possible news about the missing people." He said with such mono-tone.  
  
"Oh my god, please tell me you found them!"  
  
The officer's tone of voice changed." Ma'am, We're not exactly sure if we have found them but, there was two bodies found on the far west side of the beach, a male and a female. If it's not too much to ask. Could you please come down to the city morgue (sp?) and identify them?"  
  
Trini hesitantly responded. "Uh...yeah...I'll be down there..."   
  
She hung up the phone and changed. She didn't really want to wake Rylei up, but she could leave her alone. So she carried her next door to Chris and asked him if he could watch over Rylei.  
  
"Okay, call me if you need anything!"  
  
"I will and are you sure you can do this by yourself?"  
  
"I have to..." Trini said and then turned to Rylei who sleep so innocently and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now Miss. Kwan, we're not sure if this is them or not, so please be prepare for the worse." Officer Rios informed her as he led her into the investigation room.  
  
"Are you ready?" Trini nodded slightly.  
  
They both took there positions. Trini held her breath as he removed the covers from the first person.  
  
"Is this him?"  
  
Trini burst into tears.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"...No...that's not him..."   
  
"And the woman?" He lifted the cover.  
  
Trini shook her head.  
  
"Okay, thank you for your time Ma'am, we will continue to look for them, so please go home and get some rest." he said sincerely.  
  
Trini rushed out of the morgue feeling relief, because she knew that they are still out there somewhere and hopefully alive and well. She hopped into her car and sped off with tear streaming down her eyes.  
  
But it still tore her apart that they were not here with her. It still made her worry and scared. She felt like her whole life was put on hold and she just didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
Just then a bright light caught her eye.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ring Ring Ring Ring...."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, this is Officer Smith, I was informed that a Christopher Swanson is an emergency contact for a Miss Trini Kwan?"  
  
"Ah, yeah, yeah, this is Chris..."  
  
"Mr. Swanson...."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Ok...thank you officer..." Chris said as he hung up.  
  
Chris walked over to Rylei who was now awake because of the ringing phone.  
  
Chris sigh heavily and looked down to the little girl and thought to himself. "Poor kid..."  
  
The little girl looked up at him with big bulging (sp?) eyes.  
  
"Rylei..."He whispered "Man, how so I say this to a little kid..."  
  
Rylei looked at him inquisitively.  
  
"Mommy's....Mommy's not going to come home...ehh...she went to go live with angels..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you understand what I'm saying Rylei?"  
  
A small tear came running down her angelic face as she whispered her first word. " Mama...?"  
  
**Author's Note: Sorry if everything things seems rushed and sorry that this chapter sucked I know it wasn't one of my best……but I hoped you all liked it. 


	10. Back to Life

Yes! Got everything fixed. But my computer still hates me. Well here's the real chapter 10. Enjoy!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Man…talk about bad luck…" Conner said as Kim finished a small portion of Rylei's past.  
  
"Yeah, I'd probably go nuts if I ever went through that kind of stuff." Kira added.  
  
"Yeah…I know…but something just doesn't quite click to me just yet…" Ethan stated.  
  
"Hmm…?"  
  
"What happened to you and Jason?"  
  
Kim looked over to Tommy who knew the answer to the question.  
  
"Back then, when I was part of the Turbo Rangers, there was a woman name Divatox and let's just say she was the Mesogog at the time." Tommy explained to his students.  
  
Kimberly continued to explain to the three new rangers about where they were and what happened to them in further detail.  
  
"Gross…who would want to marry that icky thing?" Kira asked with that disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Apparently she did." Ethan answered.  
  
"Okay, so I get everything and all, but where's Jason? Shouldn't he be taking care of Rylei. I mean he was going to be her dad, right?" Conner questioned.  
  
"Yeah, that's unlike Jason to do something like that…" Tommy added.  
  
Kimberly sighed heavily. "He would have, but when you loose the love of your life, it's gonna be tough to take care of someone who would remind you of that person every single day of your life and he just wasn't ready at the time."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at Mesogog's hideout…  
  
"What do you want with me?!" Rylei yelled through the force field gate surrounding her.  
  
"You're beginning to get on my nerves!" Zeltrax hissed, not looking away from his experiment.  
  
"Good…!" Rylei retorted as she picked up a pebble she had found and threw it at him.  
  
Doing! It hit him right on the head.  
  
"Why you little…" Zeltrax said as he marched towards Rylei.  
  
"What are you going to do to me from out there Robot Head?" she said coyly.  
  
Just as Zeltrax reached for the button to disarmed the force field around Rylei, Elsa walked in.  
  
"You idiot! Can't you see what she's trying to do?!"  
  
"Great…Leave it to the witch to spoil all the fun…" Rylei said sarcastically as she rolled her yes.  
  
Elsa turned her attention to Rylei. "You're just lucky that Master Mesogog wants you alive…"  
  
"Oh…and that's suppose to scare me how?"  
  
Knowing that this girl was not going to give up anytime soon, Elsa marched of with Zeltrax after giving her the evil eye.  
  
Seeing that the two weren't going to put up a fight any longer, Rylei retrieved back her spot and slouch back down to figure of a way to get out of there. As she was thinking, she looked down to her morpher.  
  
She thought to herself, "What would this Mesogog guy want with my morpher and how the hell does he know about…?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the story telling time began to wrap up at Kim and Rylei's, they didn't waste anymore time. They all headed to Tommy's place to look for Rylei.  
  
"Whoa…Don't tell me you've got a command center down there…?" Kim said as the secret door to the room opened.  
  
"Pretty much…" Tommy smirked.  
  
As they all got down there, there was someone already working on a plan.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here."  
  
"Hey Hayley, and leads yet?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Not even close, it seems like he's got them hidden really good this time."  
  
"Have you tried the patterns?" Ethan asked as he took a seat down next to her.  
  
"Yep, I sure did, but they seem to be all off from the ones that we discovered…"  
  
"Whoa…whoa…whoa…wait! Whose this and exactly what are we looking for?" Kim exclaimed.  
  
Kira turned to Kim. "First, this is Hayley and second we're looking for portals that could lead directly into Mesogog's lab."  
  
"So what you're telling me is that you've done this before?"  
  
"Pretty much…Actually, I've been there twice." She said holding up two fingers.  
  
"Twice?"  
  
"Yup, once when I first became a ranger and second to save Dr. Oliver's butt."  
  
"Oh really, so the great Tommy Oliver, the greatest red ranger can't fight his fights anymore…?" Kim said jokingly.  
  
Hearing only the words Tommy Oliver and Red Ranger, it caught Conner's attention. "Hey he's not the Red Ranger, I am. He's the Black Ranger!"  
  
Dr. O glared at Conner.  
  
Conner looked back dumbfounded, not catching on just yet.  
  
Dr. O stood there for exactly thirty seconds before it finally hit Conner.  
  
"Oh….oh yeah…um…mint…?"  
  
Kim looked at Tommy, then to Conner and then back to Tommy. "The Black Ranger? And when we're you going to tell me…?"  
  
He stuttered. "…Eventually…"  
  
"Eventually or you just didn't want to tell me?"  
  
"Well, you see, ah…I wouldn't um…exactly call myself the Black Ranger, although I am, but I'm more of their mentor."  
  
Kim gave the ah…ok… look.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rylei sat there shifting her eyes from one place to another, trying to find a way out. Just then from another room, she heard voices.  
  
"Master…"  
  
"Elsa…" Mesogog hissed, "Is everything ready…?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Good… Let's give her a visit…"  
  
Rylei heard footsteps closing in on her and began to panic but kept her cool. There she was, finally face to face with Mesogog.   
  
"Yes…Just how I imagine you would be…" He walked around her cage. "Perfect…"  
  
Rylei looked on with curiosity. "Flattering…"  
  
"Release her…" Mesogog ordered.  
  
As he said, Elsa hesitated to do so.  
  
Rylei saw this as her chance. The minute the force field around her disappeared, she made a run for it.  
  
"I don't think so!" Elsa said as she leaped in front of Rylei.  
  
Rylei smirked at Elsa. "Wanna bet?"  
  
Soon enough, they were engaged in a fight. Obviously Elsa was no match. Zeltrax walked by in the nick of time to assist Elsa, while Mesogog stood to the side observing.  
  
Rylei fought as hard as she could. "Two on one huh? You guys sure do suck!" Rylei smiled, kick Elsa to the side and now was fighting Zeltrax one on one.  
  
Elsa was now raging inside, wanting to impress her Master, she summoned her saber and ran full force at Rylei.  
  
There was a sudden pain in Rylei's lower back. She could feel the fresh blood dripping down her leg.  
  
"No!" She thought to herself, she was not going to let it end like this. But she was worn out from the fight and now she was bleeding to death. Her vision began to blur. She saw figures walking around and heard voices yelling and pleading.   
  
She slumps down to her knees and then falls flat on her chest. Barely keeping her eyes open, a figure walks up to her and kneels down and brushes her hair to the side. The touch feels like it comes from a warm and caring person.  
  
"…dad…?" She mutters and passes out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey man, what's up?"  
  
"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right…"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hmm… I wonder who could that be?  
  
Well that's all for now. Until next time. 


	11. He returns

****

(A/N:: OMG!!! My mom and dad have officially gone crazy, my brother is gay, Bush is a democrat, Al-Queda turned himself in and I'm not a procrastinator. Get the point? I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time!!! But anyways, on with the show!)

Disclaimer:: I own everything…I'm in denial.

Ch. 11

__

Last Chapter:

"Hey man, what's up?"

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right."

[[ 2 days later, at Dr. Oliver's Lab ]]

"Any luck yet?" Kim asked looking over Hayley's shoulder.

She let out a huge sigh. "No, sorry, not yet…"

" I can't believe this! I promised Trini, on her grave that I'd look after Rylei and never let anything bad happen to her…" Kim screamed out of anger, but was angry at herself.

"Miss. H, no one could have knew ahead of time that this would happen to her." Ethan attempted to comfort her.

"Yeah Miss. H, I mean how could you have possibly known that she would be taken by Mesogog?" Kira asked.

"That's just it! I did!"

They all looked at her with curiosity.

"What do you mean you did Kim?" Tommy asked.

She stuttered with her answer, she wasn't prepared when she made that sudden outburst. Heck, she didn't even plan on telling them in the first place because she knew a lot more then she had led to know.

"J-Just forget, forget I said that."

"Kim…" Tommy said calmly. " If there something that you want to tell us…"

She shook her. They were all still looking at her expecting an answer.

"Look you guys…I've got a headache…call me when you get any updates." Kim said and fled before they could ask any questions.

"Something tells me, she knows something that we all don't know." Conner stated the obvious. Kira and Ethan looked at Conner with the "Unbelievable" look and rolled their eyes.

[[ Somewhere on the Road ]]

__

"I'm coming, just hold on Rylei…"

[[ Mesogog's Lab ]]

"Yesss….Perrrrfect…" Mesogog hissed.

"Thank you master." Elsa responded.

Mesogog turned to the person standing next to her. "Who do you work for?"

"I work for you, my master…"

Mesogog smirked. "What is your purpose?"

"To serve you and only you…"

"Exxxcellent…Now to make sure your loyalties are with me…go have fun…my daughter."

Rylei evilly grinned as Elsa looked at her and Mesogog in shock. _"Daughter?!"_

[[ Dr. Oliver's Lab ]]

"You guys, I've got some really good news and some really bad news." Hayley said over her shoulder.

The Rangers huddled around her.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"Well the good news is that I found Rylei."

"That's great!" Conner exclaimed.

"And the bad news." Questioned Ethan.

"She's not the Rylei we know."

They all looked at each other, they knew what they needed to do.

"Ready?" Dr. O asked.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

[[ Road ]]

"Oh…nice bike, something to add to my collection…" The White Ranger said.

"I'd like to see you take it from me." The familiar figure replied.

"You have now idea what you're in for…" The White Ranger laughed and headed towards the guy.

Surprisingly, the guy knew how to fight and wasn't going to let someone take his bike away from him that easily.

"I'll admit, you can fight, but how about two of us?"

The figure looked around to see if another ranger would jump at him out of nowhere, but it was all answered when the White Ranger cloned herself.

"What the?!" There standing in front of him was two White Ranger, exact replica of each other.

__

"How the heck did she do that?!"

But his thoughts were interrupted when one white ranger attacked him and another jump in from behind knocking him down. He was down and trying hard to defend himself. Just then out of nowhere, both white rangers were knocked over and tumbled back into one ranger.

"Did you that?!" The Yellow Ranger asked. "There was two of her!"

"I should have known, she possess the power to clone herself." The Black Ranger said.

"That would make a lot of sense." The Blue Ranger added.

The White Ranger picked herself up and dusted the dirt off of her. "Big mistake…"

"Rylei! Listen to me!" Shouted the Black Ranger.

__

"Rylei?! Oh god, no…"

"So much for secret identity. At least it's not like I don't who you are, Dr. Oliver."

"Rylei! It's us! We're your friends!"

"Friends? Ha! Why would I want to be friends with you Kira, Ethan, oh and especially you Conner."

"Power down!" The Red Ranger said and he revealed himself.

"Conner, no, it's too risky." Ethan said.

But Conner ignored him and walked towards Rylei. "Rylei, we're your friends."

She didn't budge. "Bad move little red riding hood."

Kira powered down along with Ethan and then Dr. Oliver.

"Don't you remember us? We hung out almost everyday." Kira walked next to Conner.

"Yeah and we played racing games at Hayley's after school all the time." Ethan spoke up.

"This isn't you Rylei, the Rylei I know is one of the brightest and sweetest student I know."

"You think you all know me…just because I play games with you, just because I hang out with you, just because I'm bright, just because I'm sweet…Well thanks for the ride down memory lane, but no thanks."

With some swift movements of her weapon, she sent arrows flying and it effectively hit them, knocking them all down in crawling in pain.

"Now to finish you off for good…"

She dashed to them jumped and summoned more and bigger arrows.

"NO!"

"Get out of my way! Unless you want to join them."

"RYLEI! LISTEN TO ME!"

Rylei eyed the guy standing in front of her, protecting the others on the ground.

"THIS IS NOT YOU! THIS ISN'T HOW YOU WERE RAISED TO BE! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!"

Inside the helmet of the White Ranger, a tear ran down Rylei's face. She un-morphed.

"How would you know?! You weren't there! YOU WEREN'T THERE!" She screamed at the figure.

"I know…I know…and I'm sorry…"

Rylei became emotional inside, when all of a sudden she felt a pain in her head, she clutch to it and screamed again, but this time out of pain. The pain suddenly eased.

"It doesn't matter anymore…I hate you and I always will" Rylei said and vanished.

****

(A/N:: Well, I hope you like that. And once again, SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY-NESS)


	12. The Past Returns

****

(A/N:: Don't you just hate writer's block? I do. Well anyways.

Feline-Feral as always you review. You rock! Thanks for the support, because of you, you make me want to write more for this story. .

Disclaimer:: I own everything…I'm _still _in denial.

__

Previous Chapter

Rylei became emotional inside, when all of a sudden she felt a pain in her head, she clutch to it and screamed again, but this time out of pain. The pain suddenly eased.

"It doesn't matter anymore…I hate you and I always will" Rylei said and vanished.

**__**

Ch. 12

"That went well…" Kira said dusting herself, as well as the others.

"Yeah, uh, hey man, thanks for helping us back there." Dr. O went up to the mystery guy.

The guys stood there a while and then laughed. "How many times have I saved your butt Tommy?"

He looked confused. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"How can you not remember your old friend?" He said removing his beanie and sunglasses.

"Jason!"

"Wait, wait a minute. Jason as in the first Red Ranger?" Ethan swooned.

"In the flesh."

"And Rylei's dad." Conner said sternly and Kira elbowed Conner in the chest.

"Yeah."

Tommy ignore the recent comment. "This is great man. We should head back to my place."

They all agreed and took off.

[[ Dr. Oliver's House ]]

They all just walked into his place, when all of a sudden Kim jumped out of nowhere.

"Hayley told me you guys found her. Where is she? Is she okay? Jason?! What are you doing here?"

Tommy looked at her hesitantly, Conner, Ethan and Kira just made their ways to the couch and Jason just stood.

"Hi Kimberly." said Jason still standing not knowing what to do at the moment.

"Kim… We found Rylei…" Tommy started.

"And?"

Tommy couldn't answer her, he just couldn't take the look of despair from her.

"What? What happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Where is she? Would someone answer me already?!"

Jason walked over to Kim and placed his hands on her shoulders and sigh heavily. "Maybe you should sit down first Kim."

"Jason. If something is wrong with her, just tell me. Please." She whispered to him.

[[ Mesogog's Lab ]]

"I HATE HIM! I HATE ALL OF THEM!" Rylei yelled as she knocked over a bunch of flask of the table.

"Master, if she continues this, she'll break everything that we have!" Elsa complained.

Mesogog ignored her. He knew exactly what he was doing. He continued to sit in his chair and continued to let Rylei smash the place into bits.

"Master! Are you just going to let her do this?" _"Just because she's your daughter doesn't mean she can do anything she wants to!"_

Mesogog stood up and walked slowly over to Rylei. She turned her attention to him with fury in her eyes.

"Whom…do you hate?"

She didn't respond, the thought of him just made her angrier and she was getting angrier by the second.

Mesogog looked at her patiently, waiting for an answer but all he got was her vanishing into thin air again.

[[ Dr. Oliver's Place ]]

"Y-You mean…s-she's brainwashed?"

Tommy nodded.

"A-And you came here b-because…"

"Intuition, I guess." Jason replied to Kim.

"R-Right…"

There was a moment of silence, until Hayley came up from the secret lab with a grin that spread from cheek to cheek.

"What are you so happy about Hayley?" Asked Conner.

"Boy do I have good news for all of you."

****

(A/N:: Sorry that this is sooooo short. Like I said earlier, I hate writers block. This story is coming to end actually. I know! So sad! Well I think so at least. But the ending will be good and very, very unexpected. .)


	13. Explanations

****

(A/N: Feline-Feral: Hmm…sequel…that's a possibility. We'll see what happens.

Chiomon: Well, I hope you got my review and yes, Rylei is like Trent…well kinda.

P.S:: Ch. 14 will be postponed temporarily, due to the fact that I won't have access to a computer for the next two or three weeks. My left knee have finally turned against me (how sad is that, my own flesh and blood). I will be having surgery on it and so…yeah. I will miss you all! Take cares and don't lets your knees become your enemy!

Well, there's going to be this big theory that Hayley and Kim are going to try to explain to everyone. So um, if it's confusing, ask and I'll be glad to explain it. Anyways on with the show.)

Disclaimer:: No longer in denial…Oo

Previous Chapter

There was a moment of silence, until Hayley came up from the secret lab with a grin that spread from cheek to cheek.

"What are you so happy about Hayley?" Asked Conner.

"Boy do I have good news for all of you."

****

Ch. 13

Everyone was all ears to Hayley's supposed good news.

She turned to Kim, who looked extremely wary. "Kim, I'm glad you told me what you knew, and it helped me figure out a lot of things."

"What did you figure out?" Conner asked.

"To make the story as short as possible, Rylei saw this coming all along. She knew about it, she knew this was all going to happen."

"W-What? H-How?" Ethan voice the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well…according to what Kim told me, Anton Mercer, who you use to work with" She referred to Tommy. "is Rylei's biological father."

"We already know that." Kira stated.

"There's more to that also. After learning that, I did a little research. And everything that we needed to know was right in front of us this whole time. Has anyone ever notice the drawings she has in her sketch books or the ones she has designed on her bike?"

"A dragon and a tiger?" Ethan piped up.

'Exactly."

"Okay, so she likes dragons and tigers, who doesn't?" Conner questioned.

"Well from what Kim tells me, these two means something more, more than just liking 'em. Apparently, since she was little, she had reoccurring dreams of a tiger that was lost and lonely. And that there was a dragon, whose spirit appeared to the tiger and promised it that if it could find him, that it will never be lost or lonely ever again."

"W-When, did she start having these dreams?" Jason asked, not to anyone particular.

"When she died…and you left…"Kim whispered.

Jason understood half of the dream. "Rylei's the tiger…"

"So whose the dragon?" Ethan wondered.

"I'll give you one guess."

"Mesosgog." Tommy answered, finally realizing where Hayley was going.

Kim continued the story for Hayley. "About two years ago, when Rylei began losing faith in her dragon, thinking that it all meant nothing, she was sent a mysterious package that contained the white dino gem along with a message telling her that he intend on keeping the promise and with the dino gem, it would help her find him. She never understood why this dragon wanted to help or who this dragon was, but she didn't want to be lost or lonely anymore. I didn't want her to be lost or lonely. So we've been on this chase for her dragon for the longest time and finally it lead her here. She knew she had found her dragon. But as to who and why, she has yet to discover."

Kira asked. "Honestly, this doesn't make any sense to me. Why in the world would Mesogog promise her such things. How could he have known about Rylei and everything about her."

"Mesogog is Anton Mercer…"Hayley answered.

"…And Mesogog is Rylei's real dad…" Jason finished.

"But why would she believe in someone that she's never you know, really met before?" added Conner.

"Because…He was able to give her something that I couldn't." Stated Jason. "Something real to hold on to."

****

(A/N:: Well, I hope you guys understood that. Hm…I think there's only a few chapters left. Well, until next time… PS sorry that it's a short chapter.)


	14. The Final Flight

****

(A/N:: This is you guys! The final installment to the story! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! I will miss doing so. Anyways, I wanna dedicated this entire story to Feline-Feral would was always reading this and reviewing it. You just rock!)

(Disclaimer: you know the drill)

Previous Chapter

"But why would she believe in someone that she's never you know, really met before?" added Conner.

"Because…He was able to give her something that I couldn't." Stated Jason. "Something real to hold on to."

**__**

Ch. 14

[[ Mesogog's Lab ]]

"What are you looking at?" Rylei spat looking up from the computer that she was working on.

"You're in my area…" Elsa hissed back.

"You think I care?"

"Get up or…"

"Or what? You know Elsa, as much as you think so highly of yourself. You're nothing without my father."

Elsa was ready to strangle Rylei, but had you maintain herself.

Rylei just simply smiled and said, "I thought so…" turn her attention back to the system that she was working with and continues tapping away.

Elsa mutter some words under breath and stormed off to the direction that Mesogog had enter.

"Myyy….daughter…What are you doing?" Mesogog asked.

"Oh you know, the usual, creating a monster here and there to destroy those stupid ranger pals of mine."

"Exxxcelent…."

"Yeah, who can stand that neardy blue ranger" Just as she said that, a memory flash into her mind. It was the time when they first me and he was just out of breath.

She brought a hand to her head to massage it and continued on, while Mesogog looked at her suspiciously. "That poser yellow ranger…" Another memory flashed, it was they time that they were sitting at lunch and telling each other about their hobbies.

"And that pathetic wannabe soccer star red ranger." This memory was that time where Conner tried to teach her how to make the "perfect" soccer goal.

Rylei's brain felt like it was ready to burst. "What's….wrong with me?"

Mesogog responded, "Nothing…" As he sent a shockwave to Rylei's dino gem, to dispose her of these memories.

She scream in agony.

[[ Tommy's place ]]

"Is there something that we can do to make her remember us or something?" Ethan asked.

"There might be." Dr. Oliver said.

"What is it?" Conner questioned.

He took a deep breath. "At one time, when I was the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger. I was in the exact same spot at Rylei. I also felt lonely and was vulnerable. But it was my friends that pulled me through. They never stopped believing in me. Even though we always fought each other, they never gave up." He looked at Kim and Jason.

"That means…You guys know what we have to do right?" Kira stated more than a question.

"And I think we have a better chance with Kim and Jason here." Added Tommy.

"I don't think I could be much of a help…" Jason said.

"What are you talking bout man? It was you that pulled me through."

"I know Tommy, but that was different. This is Rylei, did you see the…the pain in her eyes?"

"Jason, as long as I have know Rylei, she doesn't hate you, it's just that she needs time. And honestly, with you being here, I think it'll help heal old wounds." Kim stated.

"I hope you're right."

Just then the alarm went off and everyone rushed downstairs.

Hayley took the seat in front of the main system, tap a few buttons. "You guys, she's back again."

They all looked at each other.

"You three go ahead, we'll catch up later." Dr. O referred to the three young rangers.

They nodded and said, "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

[[ Beach ]]

"Oh come out come out where ever you are, Pathetic Rangers…"

As on cue, they three showed up on time.

"Rylei, it's us!" The Red Ranger shouted.

"Yes" She said really perky like. "It is you. Now for some moving target practice."

The next thing the Rangers knew was a load of arrows being shot in their direction. Luckily they all moved fast enough to dodge it.

"Darn it. I missed… Oh well, I won't miss this time!" Rylei said and sent another wave.

And she was right, she didn't miss this time.

"Rylei! We're you friends!" The Blue Ranger yelled.

"Friends? Oh yeah, that's right….I want you all to meet a friends of mine. Meet Mr. Bumpy."

Out of the sky, came a clay looking toad. "Hey, hey, hey kids! Are you playing nice with my pal here?"

"This isn't good." said the Yellow Ranger.

"You could say that again." The Blue Ranger added.

As soon as he finish that sentence, they were engaged with Mr. Bumpy.

Meanwhile, the White Ranger was about to jump in and join the fun, when suddenly she was cut off by three other people.

Underneath the helmet, Rylei rolled her eyes and said in a disgusted like tone. "What do you want?"

"Rylei, listen to us." Tommy shouted.

"Why should I?"

"Because this isn't you!" Jason yelled to her.

"What would you know!"

"Because it isn't! The Rylei I know is a free spirited and spunky girl, who good care less about what others think. Yet she was always caring and compassionate." Kim attempted to walk over to Rylei.

Rylei let her guard down and allowed Kim to advance on her. "Aunt Kim?"

"I'm right here Ryles…"

"Rylei!" She heard a familiar hissing voice in her head. "Rrrremember what I did for you…"

She shook out of trance as those words were etched into her brain.

"Sorry Hun, but there's no Ryles here." With that she sent a wave of arrows at Kim.

"Kimberly! Watch out!" Tommy shouted and went after her.

But he wasn't fast enough, for the wave hit both Kim and Tommy.

"Noooo!!!" echoed Jason.

"Two down, one to go…This should be fun…" Rylei hissed.

It was all down to Jason now. Tommy and Kim were out and the three young Rangers were busy battling Mr. Bumpy.

"Rylei, talk to me….I know I…"

"Psht…Talk is cheap…now beating the crap out of you sounds better." She said and charged after Jason.

All he could do now was defend himself and try his best to not strike back.

In between every blow that he took from her, he was able to get out a few words to her, but it just didn't work.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"I know you do…just stop fighting and tell me why."

She threw another punch at him and he was down. She pinned him down making sure that he was not able to get back up and continued to punch him in the face. But while doing so, she un-morphed revealing herself.

"I hate you! It was your fault that she's gone! You abandoned us!" She screamed and gave him another one.

Meanwhile….

"Nooo!!! I'm melting! Urgh! My… help…m…e…" Mr. Bumpy shouted as he slowly faded into thin air.

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"Gotcha"

The three Rangers yelled simultaneously. But the celebration was cut short when they got a message from Hayley.

"We're here Hayley." The Red Ranger said to his transmitter.

"You guys, you gotta destroy her dino gem. It's what's making her evil. It's been poisoned."

"Right, we're on our way."

All three of them rushed over to the scene as quick as that feet could take them, but the Red Ranger used his speed to get their first.

There he saw Rylei beating the crap out of Jason. It was now or never. He pulled out his dino blaster and aimed for her morpher.

As Rylei brought pulled her arm back to strike again, she felt a burning sensation in her arm that spread through out her body.

She looked at her clenched fist and then down to Jason. She continued to pound him again.

The three knew from the looks in her eyes that she was free and un-morphed. Conner ran up to Rylei to pulled her off of Jason and Ethan helped Jason up, while Kira went to check on Kim and Tommy who were already conscious.

"That's enough Rylei!" Kim limped over with the help of Kira and Tommy.

Conner was holding her back from having a go at Jason again. She looked at Jason with hate ness yet their was sadness and tears. She broke free of Conner's grip and took off running as fast as she could.

Conner tried to go after her, but Kim said to let her go.

[[ Tommy's Place ]]

Later that evening, they all had gathered back to Tommy's place.

It was quiet and someone had to break the ice.

"When do you think she's coming back?" Kira asked.

"Honestly…I don't know…" Kim responded.

It was quiet again.

"God, I was such an idiot for leaving her so young." Stated Jason.

"Hey, don't be like that man…" Tommy patted his long time friend on the shoulder.

"It's just…that…" Jason just couldn't get the words out.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, she sure did a number on you." Tommy tried to lighten the mood as he passed him a bag of ice.

"Yeah…I guess she did." He laughed and slowly everyone joined in.

While this occurred not very far from here stood Rylei, looking into the cozy house.

She couldn't face any of them yet. Not after what she did to her friends and family. But most of all, she was not ready to face him.

Rylei took a deep breath and wiped the tear that was rolling down her face. She put her helmet on, hopped onto her motorcycle and left Reef Side.

Did she regret ever coming here? Never. How long would she be gone? She didn't know. Would she ever come back? Maybe. But, right now, she was just going to be free, free from the world.

****

(A/N:: Until next time…)


End file.
